Der Ritter von Angmar
by NoxedSalvation
Summary: Die zwei Türme sind gestürzt und die Dunkelheit scheint für immer gebannt. Doch manche Schöpfungen des Bösen haben ihre eigene innere Finsternis- und als Sarumans größtes Werk an den Finger eines dunklen Dunedain gerät, ist neues Unheil unabwendbar.
1. Ein Volk von Maden

Disclaimer: JadaJada, alle Rechte am „Herrn der Ringe" liegen bei den Erben JRR Tolkiens bzw. den Rechteverwertern. Ich habe weder die Absicht -noch die Mittel- mit dieser bescheidenen Geschichte Profit zu machen.

Der Ritter von Angmar

Die Sonne ging unter über dem Auenland und die Schatten krochen langsam hervor. Noch nicht lange war es her, dass in dieser Dunkelheit etwas Böses gehaust und gebrütet hatte, ein namenloser Schrecken, der Verheerung und Sklaverei brachte.

Aber unter der Führung von vier mutigen, weit gereistenn Hobbits war es den Halblingen gelungen, die Diener der Finsternis zu vertreiben.

Ihr Führer, der gebrochene und rachsüchtige Zauberer Saruman zahlte mit seinem Leben für die lange Liste seiner Verbrechen- seine Überreste wurden außerhalb von Hobbingen verscharrt. Endlich schien der Frieden, die alte Gemütlichkeit der Halblinge wieder Einzug zu halten. Das Leben war schön und keiner mehr fürchtete die Nacht...

Daher bemerkte auch niemand die dunkle Gestalt, die sich im Schutz einer verdorrten Eiche an deren Stamm lehnte und unter einer Filzkapuze hervor das abendliche Treiben der Hobbits beobachtete. Der Mann war sehr groß, selbst unter Menschen hätte er als Hüne gegolten. Sein Mantel bestand aus schwarzem Leder, das mit vielen braunen, unsauber gegerbten Stücken geflickt war. Am Gürtel des heimlichen Zuschauers baumelte ein Langschwert, dessen Scheide mit bleich leuchtenden, gewundenen Buchstaben einer vergessenen Schrift beschlagen war.

Die Klinge darin war aus Stahl geschmiedet, doch sorgte ein geringer Anteil von Mithril dafür, das sie niemals brach oder stumpf wurde. Am Schaft waren Flüche eingraviert, und nur die stärksten der Elben und Menschen des Westens hätten ihrer Magie widerstehen können. Kurz vor der Spitze waren in dem tödlichen Eisen drei Zacken eingeschnitten und deshalb trug es den Namen _Dukranhold- Dreizahn._

Neben dieser mörderischen Waffe hingen zwei Dolche, deren Griffe aus Menschenknochen geschnitzt waren und die Form von sich ringelnden Schlangen besaßen. Auf dem Rücken trug der Eindringling einen großen Ebenholzbogen, dessen schwarze Pfeile in einem Köcher steckten, welchen er selbst aus der zähen Haut von Gebirgstrollen gefertigt hatte.

Seit 10 Jahren hatte kein Mensch die Gesichtszüge dieses Mannes gesehen und er selbst pflegte sie nur selten zu betrachten. Um seine Mundwinkel spielte fast immer ein Lächeln, das jedoch alles andere als Freude ausdrückte und jedem, der es sah, das Blut in den Adern erstarren ließ. Seine Augen waren braun und blickten unter einer Stirn in die Welt, die von Zornesfalten und einer breiten Narbe gekennzeichnet wurde. Doch trotz dieser Makel und einer Verwitterung der Haut, die nur durch ein Leben unter der Herrschaft von Wind und Wetter entstehen konnte, hatte sein Antlitz etwas edles, geheimnisvolles und auf anziehendes. Sein Kinn wirkte markanter als das der meisten Sterblichen dieses Zeitalters. Seine Nase war groß, doch war sie nicht unförmig, sondern hatte geschwungenen Flügel, die auf seine Abstammung verwiesen.

Nachdem die Sonne endgültig untergegangen war und die Hobbits sich in ihre Höhlen oder das Gasthaus zurückgezogen hatten, begann sich der Mann zu rühren. Ihm gefiel gar nicht, was er gesehen hatte, die Freude und Unbeschwertheit dieses rattenhaften Halblingsvolkes verdüsterte seinen Geist. Sollten sie sich nicht in Angst verstecken und ehrfürchtig auf die Befehle des Weisen hören? Sollten sie nicht dankbar sein, das all die unnützen Bäume und Hecken abgeholzt und durch schmucklose, aber sinnreich eingerichtete Hütten ersetzt worden waren?

Er wusste nicht was, aber _Etwas _ war geschehen, seit er den Ruf vernommen hatte. War er umsonst all die mühe- und gefahrvollen Wegstunden hergekommen, nur um diesen hässlichen Maden bei ihren widerwärtigen Verrichtungen zuzuschauen? Wo war der Meister, dessen Stimme er gefolgt war? Wo waren seine Gefolgsmänner, seine Krieger?

Er gab sich einen Ruck und trat aus dem Schatten des toten Baumes hervor. Selbst wenn sich die Dinge in diesem Land zum „Guten" gewandelt haben sollten, er konnte immer noch die Anwesenheit einer dunklen Macht wahrnehmen, zwar schwach, aber doch vorhanden. Und sie musste Diener unter den Halblingen gehabt haben, die ihm Auskunft geben konnten.

Ohne Zögern wandte sich der große Mann der zweckmäßigen Mühle zu, die am Fluss stand. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass niemals dieses quiekende Volk, dessen Sinn voller Tand war, es errichtet hatte. Die Steine des Gebäudes waren schwarz und aus einigen Rohren tröpfelte immer noch übelriechende Suppe ins Wasser, obwohl die Mühlräder still standen.

Mit fließenden Bewegungen nährte er sich, dabei jede Deckung und jeden Schatten ausnutzend. Als er die Tür erreichte, klopfte er mit dem Knauf seines linkshändigen Dolchs dagegen. Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch und zunächst blieb alles still. Dann hörten seine in der Wildnis geschulten Ohren leises Schlurfen aus dem Inneren und schließlich wurde die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet. „Was wollt ihr zu dieser späten Stunde von mir? Habt ihr nicht schon genug Jauche über mich ausgeschüttet?" fragte eine nörgelnde Stimme. Ohne ein Wort stieß der Mann die Tür auf, drang in den nur durch eine Kerze erleuchteten Wohnraum ein und drückte dem völlig überraschten Bewohner seinen Dolch an die Kehle. „Ein Schrei und ihr seid tot!" stieß er gepresst hervor, doch reichte schon der eisige Klang seiner Stimme, den Hobbit erstarren zu lassen. Er warf die Tür hinter sich zu und drängte den ihm kaum bis zur Hüfte reichenden Halbling an die nächste Wand.

„Ich bin einem Ruf gefolgt" erklärte er dem regungslosen Müller mit schneidender Stimme „doch scheint der Meister, der meine Dienste wünschte, nicht mehr hier zu sein. Welche Erklärung hast du dafür, Wurm?" Zunächst antwortete der Hobbit, dessen Gesicht selbst im Schein der Kerze schmutzig und verschlagen wirkte, nichts. Er schien fieberhaft zu überlegen. Auf seiner niedrigen Stirn brach Schweiß aus und seine langen, lehmbraunen Haare stanken, als habe er sie noch nie im Leben gewaschen. „Herr, ich kann und werde euch alles erklären, doch bitte nehmt zuvor" er deutete auf den Dolch „dieses gefräßige Messer von meinem Hals. Es ist nicht nötig, denn auch ich war ein Diener der neuen Ordnung, bis sie von Dummköpfen und Selbstsüchtigen zerstört wurde" Vorsichtig ließ der Mann die Hand mit der Klinge etwas sinken, doch hielt er sie weiter stoßbereit. „Wenn du etwas zu sagen habt, so spreche rasch!" forderte er.

„Ja Herr!" stammelte der schmutzige Hobbit. „Es war vor kaum vier Wochen, da kamen diese Verschollenen aus dem Süden zurück, sie wiegelten alles Volk auf, entfachten einen Aufstand. Und die Menschen des Baas" – „nein, die Diener Scharrers" – berichtigte er sich- „wurden alle getötet oder vertrieben." Ungläubig schüttelte der Eindringling den Kopf und dabei fiel zum ersten Mal ein wenig Licht auf seine harten Züge. „Was du erzählst ist unglaublich. Ein Meister der schwarzen Magie und des vergessenen Wissens soll von ein paar Bauerntrotteln geschlagen worden sein? Und doch sehe ich, das an diesem Ort die Macht schwindet und der unbedeutende Alltag deines wühlenden Volkes wieder Einzug hält."

Nun ließ der Mensch den Müller los und zog sich einen Schemel heran, auf dem er sich niederließ. Lange Zeit schwieg er und schien nachzudenken. „Wie heißt du eigentlich, Halbling?" fragte er, nachdem die Kerze schon zur Hälfte herunter gebrannt war. „Timm Sandigmann werde ich gerufen, Herr!" antwortete dieser eifrig. „Solange hier das neue Recht herrschte, war ich ein Diener unseres Baas, obwohl ich damals nicht wusste, das ein wahrhaft Krosser wie Herr Scharrer hinter den Veränderungen stand." Der Mann nickte und erstmals wurde sein beunruhigendes Lächeln tatsächlich etwas milder: „Tatsächlich, Herr Sandigmann, war der den du Scharrer nennst ein gewaltiger Fürst. Ich hörte seine Stimme über hunderte Meilen und kam an diesen Ort, ihm zu dienen. Doch scheint er nicht mehr hier zu sein- was ist ihm widerfahren, nachdem die Aufrührer herkamen?"

Jetzt wurde Sandigmann wieder unruhig, er schien nicht gerne der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten zu sein. „Es ist schrecklich, Herr. Diese Querköpfe von Beutlins, Tucks und Brandybocks wollten Scharrer vertreiben und drohten ihn zu töten. Er ging, doch durch eine Teufelei dieser widerlichen Elbenfreunde"- er spuckte das Wort aus wie einen Fluch- „wurde sein letzter Diener wahnsinnig und schnitt ihm von hinten die Kehle durch." Niedergeschlagen sah der Müller zu Boden und für einige scheinbar unendliche Momente sagte auch der Mensch nichts. „Dies ist fürwahr schlimme Kunde" sagte er dann „aber wir dürfen nicht verzweifeln. Denn noch leuchtet das Auge des Südens und _er_ wird Rache nehmen für den Tod dieses mächtigen Herren der Dunkelheit."

Timm Sandigmann schwieg, unangenehm berührt, dann fragte er: „Herr, woher seid ihr gekommen, das ihr die Neuigkeit vom Fall des schwarzen Landes noch nicht gehört habt? Schon vor einem halben Jahr wurde das Auge vernichtet und all seine Streiter in die vier Winde zerstreut. Der Westen hat einen neuen König ausgerufen, hörte ich..."

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen saß der Mann da und schien nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Dann stand er auf, griff den am nächsten stehenden Gegenstand, eine Bierflasche aus Steingut und warf sie mit solcher Wucht an die Wand, das der Inhalt durch den ganzen Raum verteilt wurde. Eine fliegende Scherbe riss Sandigmann einen Kratzer auf die Wange. „So wahrr ich Tarzûpol von Angmar bin, dies ist die verfluchte Nacht unter allen in meinem Leben. Mordor ist gestürzt, der große Zauberer tot, der Westen im Glanz eines neuen Königs!" Schwer schlug er sich die Hand auf die Brust und ließ sich kraftlos wieder auf den Schemel fallen. Er schien so in hasserfüllte Gedanken gehüllt, das der Müller sich nicht traute ihn zu stören und sich schließlich zurückzog.

Die Nacht war still und lange währte es, bis der große Mann von seinem Schemel rutschte und den Lehmboden zu seiner Schlafstatt machte. Bis ihn der Schlaf umfing, kochte sein Herz voller Wut und Verzweiflung- denn der Mund von Sauron von Mordor, Arzupol der schwarze Dunedain, war sein Bruder.


	2. Finstere Träume

Finstere Träume

Die Nachtgesichter der Menschen scheinen manchen ein Fluch und anderen ein Segen der Valar zu sein. Doch wer sich von den Göttern abgewandt hat und nur noch im Schatten wandelt, der hat keine Träume, weder gute noch schlechte. So hatte Tarzûpol es einst von seinem Vater gelernt und wahrlich hatte er nie einen Traum, nachdem er alt genug war, der Finsternis zu dienen.

Doch in dieser Nacht, in der er schreckliche Nachrichten empfing und von der Vernichtung seines Bruders und des großen Auges erfuhr, kam ein Gespinst aus fremden Gedanken zu ihm, welches andere, in diesen Dingen erfahrenere, als Traumgesicht bezeichnet hätten.

_Er wandelte durch die Straßen des Halblingdorfes, er hörte schrilles Geschrei und er sah, wie die seltsam verzerrten Fratzen der Hobbits rohe Drohungen riefen und den Tod für jemanden forderten. Furcht überkam ihn- wollten sie seinen Kopf? Doch da erschien ein alter Mann, in weiße Lumpen gehüllt und mit hasserfülltem Blick. Ihm schienen all die Flüche zu gelten... Wie von unsichtbarer Hand geleitet, richtete sich Tarzûpols Blick auf die rechte Hand des Meisters, auf die Hand Sarumans, dessen Namen ihm nun wie aus dem Nichts zuflog. An ihr blinkte ein Ring, ein goldenes Geschmeide und schien dem gebeugten Mann Kraft zu geben. Er sprach drohende, spöttische Worte und die Halblinge wichen zurück. Dann gab es einen großen Wirbel, eine Mischung aus Gefühlen und wirren Bildern und auf einmal lag Saruman auf dem Boden, hingestreckt von der Hand seines eigenen Dieners. Ein Dunst stieg von dem toten Körper auf, klagendes Stöhnen erscholl, aber der Wind blies den Nebel schnell gen Osten davon. _

_Die Leiche des Zauberers verfiel rapide und bevor einer der widerwärtigen Hobbits ein Tuch über den Anblick warf, schien der blinkende Ring an Sarumans nun verknöchertem Finger Tarzûpol zuzublinzeln.. Fast meinte er, eine raunende Stimme zu hören, die ihn aufforderte, seine Hand auszustrecken und nach dem herrlichen Schatz zu greifen, eine Stimme die von ihm verlangte das Erbe eines der Großen von Mittelerde anzutreten. Und er wollte es, oh ja mit jeder Faser seines verdunkelten Herzens. _

Die Faluck Harzan

Die scheußlichen Geräusche eines erwachenden Dorfes drangen durch die Tür der Mühle und weckten Tarzûpol. Die Bilder seines Traumes standen ihm vor Augen wie brennende Fanale und eine innere Unruhe hatte ihn erfasst, die er nicht abzuschütteln im Stande war. „Sandigmann, wo bleibt mein Frühstück?" rief er in die noch dunkle Mühle hinein und hörte, wie der dreckige Hobbit aus seinem Bett fiel und fluchte. „Willst du deinem Gast nicht aufwarten?" fragte er drohend, doch bevor er noch weiteres sagen musste, kam der Müller mit Brot, Wurst und einem Humpen Bier angelaufen. „Ich bin schon da, Herr!" winselte er dienstbeflissen und reichte dem schwarzen Dunedain die dürftige Verpflegung. Hastig schlang der die dargebotenen Speisen hinunter und versuchte, aus den Bildern des Traumgesichtes Schlüsse zu ziehen. Wie kam es, das er überhaupt einen Traum hatte? Seit seiner Kindheit war das nicht mehr geschehen und er vermisste wahrlich nichts. Etwas musste ihm diese Gedanken eingegeben haben. Der Ring?

Mit vollem Mund fragte er den ängstlich neben ihm stehen Sandigmann: „Warst du dabei, als Saruman zu Tode kam?" Leicht verwirrt schaute ihn der Hobbit an, dann schien er zu begreifen, das „Scharrer" gemeint war und er antwortete: „Nein Herr, ich habe darüber nur die spöttischen Worte anderer gehört, doch sah ich seinen Leichnam, denn man bürdete mir auf, ihn zu beerdigen. Niemand wollte den Körper berühren, weil bei seinem Tod etwas seltsames geschah..." „Halt!" unterbrach ihn Tarzûpol schroff. „War dieses Seltsame etwa, das Nebel aufstieg und sich ein Seufzen hören ließ, wie von Geistern?" Verwundert sah Sandigmann zu ihm auf. „Ja Herr, so habe ich jedenfalls gehört. Die anderen wollten mit dieser Zauberei nichts zu tun haben."

Erregt fragte der schwarze Waldläufer den verderbtem Halbling weiter aus. Wo waren die Überreste begraben? Wer wusste noch davon? Hatte er vielleicht etwas blinkendes an Sarumans Hand gesehen? Soweit er konnte versuchte Sandigmann zu antworten, doch gab dies Tarzûpol keine Befriedigung. „Höre Halbling!" forderte er, nachdem die gestammelten Antworten des Hobbits verklungen waren. „Du musst nun zu deinem Tagewerk schreiten, doch heute Nacht führst du mich zu der Stelle, wo du die Leiche verscharrt hast. Ich begehre etwas, das du in deiner Einfalt unter der stinkenden Erde dieses Landes begrubst! Kein Auge außer deinem soll mich dabei erblicken, wie ich es finde und in Besitz nehme! Bereite Sturmleuchte, Spaten und Schüppe vor!"

Der völlig ahnungslose Müller nickte furchtsam und setzte an, etwas zu fragen- „Keine Sorge, niemand wird Dir deshalb etwas tun, das verspreche ich. Ich habe das Gefühl, das Du hier unter all diesen wichtigtuerischen Schleimlingen doch nicht glücklich wirst." Tarzûpol machte eine Pause „Nachdem ich gefunden habe, was ich heute Nacht suchen will, kannst Du mit mir kommen, als mein persönlicher Diener." Er lachte schaurig. „Das kommt dir doch sicher besser zupass als ein ödes Leben in diesem verfluchten Dorf?" Sandigmann konnte ob des großzügigen Angebotes nur bewundernd nicken und machte sich sodann auf, um ein letztes Mal Getreide zu schroten.

Nachdem sein unfreiwilliger Gastgeber gegangen war, verfiel Tarzûpol in eine bedrückte, selbst für sein Seelenleben besonders schwarze Stimmung, nur zwischenzeitlich aufgehellt durch das wilde Begehren nach Sarumans Ring. Er gedachte seines Bruders, all der Gelegenheiten, an denen sie zusammen durch die öden Lande Angmars, des Nebelgebirges oder der Gebiete zu Füßendes Gipfels von Carn Dun gezogen waren. Sie hatten Dunedain gejagt, Orkdiener für ihre Feste rekrutiert, Trolle aufgehetzt und Richtung Oststraße getrieben, Hinterlassenschaften von Arnor geplündert und weitere großeTaten vollbracht. Doch immer wieder kehrten sie zurück zu der Festung ihrer Vorväter in den tiefen Schluchten der Ettenöden.

Ihre Familie ging weit zurück, bis auf die schwarzen Numenorer des zweiten Zeitalters. Sie hatte sich besonders hervorgetan beim Stellen von Heerführern und großen Kriegern für den Hexenkönig von Angmar, in dessen Dienste ihre Vorfahren nach dem Fall von Rhudauer getreten waren. Selbst das Verschwinden des obersten Nazgul und das Ende seines Reiches hatten sie überstanden... Wenn es in den Waldläufern und Dunedain Überreste der Königreiche von Arnor gab, warum sollte nicht Angmar wenigstens in ihrer Blutlinie weiterleben? Sie nannten sich _Faluck Harzan_, in der schwarzen Sprache hieß das soviel wie „Ritter von Angmar" und der Titel wurde mit der Zeit zu ihrem Familiennamen. Viele der Schrecken von Eriador hatten sie heraufbeschworen, manche Reisende des Nordens endeten in den Kerkern ihrer halb verfallenen Burg _Nuk- Drashnal_. Und doch hatten sie es immer geschafft, still wie die Toten und unerkannt wie die Schatten zu sein. Als unsichtbare Drohung waren sie den Waldläufern und Elben bekannt, aber nie hatte jemand das düstere Tal, in dem _Nuk- Draschnal_ lag, lebendig verlassen um davon zu berichten.

Auch fiel ihm der Tag ein, an dem ein Bote Saurons zu ihnen gekommen war, ein besonders starker und blutdurstiger Orkhäuptling aus den Brutstätten von Dol Guldur. Er war durch die Tiefen des Nebelgebirges gewandert und forderte im Namen des große Auges, das die Sippe der Ritter von Angmar, der _Falluck Harzan_ nun ihren Teil zur Auferstehung der Finsternis leisten sollten. Arzupol war Feuer und Flamme gewesen für diesen Gedanken, er wollte die Hexenkunst der Nazgul und Saurons erlernen, er wollte den Westen mit einer Decke von Furcht und Untergang überziehen. Doch Tarzûpol mochte seine Heimat Angmar nicht verlassen, er wollte die Tradition ihrer Linie hier im Norden aufrecht erhalten. So versicherte er dem Gesandten Saurons, er werde in Eriador als Brückenkopf des Schattens arbeiten und im Geheimen die Rückkehr der Dunkelheit vorbereiten. Doch als sein Bruder und der Bote fort waren tat er nicht mehr als bisher auch, um Schrecken zu verbreiten, denn sein Herz glaubte lange Zeit nicht an einen Sieg Saurons über den Westen.

Erst als Arzupol ihm nach fast dreißig Jahren eine Nachricht geschickt und von dem Wiederaufbau Barad- Durs in Mordor berichtet hatte, dessen Kommandant er geworden war, begann der jüngere Bruder auf die Rückkehr des Herrn der Finsternis auch nach Eriador zu hoffen. Er verließ _Nuk-__ Drashnal_ und wanderte durch die Ebenen des Nordens, suchte dunkle Orte an denen Orks und Warge gezüchtet werden konnten. Er kämpfte mit einigen Dunedain und blieb siegreich. Er hörte die Schreie der Nazgul, als sie im Norden jagten, doch er war zu weit fort, sie zu erreichen. Und schließlich vernahm er den Ruf eines Mächtigen und dachte, der neue Statthalter Mordors im Norden sei eingetroffen.

Nun aber war alle Hoffnung zerschlagen worden, von hässlichen Elben, krabbelnden Hobbits und den hochmütigen Dunedain, seinen Erbfeinden. Die Wut und das Verlangen nach Rache gärte wieder in ihm und ließ ihn bis zum Sonnenuntergang keine Ruhe finden..


	3. Ein Ring sie zu knechten

Der flüsternde Ring

Nachdem die verräterische Sonne versunken war und die neugierigen Hobbits sich verkrochen hatten, trat Tarzûpol aus der Mühle hinaus. Er hatte lange genug gewartet, eine unzügelbare Kraft trieb ihn an, nach Sarumans Vermächtnis zu suchen. Der Schatz eines Fürsten von Mittelerde! Selbst in die Öden von Angmar waren die Gerüchte über diesen Zauberer gedrungen, der von den Elben Curunir, von den Wesen der Nacht aber_ sharku _genannt worden war. Hastig huschte Timm Sandigmann im Schatten des entarteten Sprösslings von Numenor dahin, er schleppte das Werkzeug und eine abgedunkelte Lampe. „Folgt mir Herr, aber seid leise, denn die Dörfler haben scharfe Ohren!" warnte er. Da schlug Tarzûpol ihm so kräftig in die Nieren, dass der Halbling stolperte. „Ich bin durch die 3 verwüsteten Königreiche von Arnor gezogen, ohne von einem einzigen Geschöpf gehört zu werden! Versuche nicht, mich zu belehren, _Darsnuk_!" zischte der schwarze Dunedain. Mit demütig gesenkten Kopf ging der Müller weiter und verließ mit seinem neuen Gebieter Hobbingen auf abgelegenen Schleichwegen.

Nach einem kurzen Marsch kamen sie zu einem lehmbraunen Hügel an dessen Fuß der Hobbit halt machte. „Hier ist es, Herr!" wisperte er. "Ich habe einen Stein auf die Stelle gerollt, doch müssen wir nun Licht machen, um ihn zu finden". Die Antwort des dunklen Menschen bestand in knurrendem Lachen. „Du scheinst so wenig zu sehen wie das Otterngezücht der Tiefe, Halbling!" spottete er. „Doch meine Augen sind die des grauen Wolfes- der Stein liegt nur drei Ellen vor deinen Füßen!" Eine halblaute Entschuldigung murmelnd tastete Sandigmann nach dem kleinen Findling, fand ihn und begann zu graben. Sein Herr trat dazu, griff nach der Schaufel und fing ebenfalls an, die Erde aufzuwühlen. Schneller als dem Hobbit ging ihm die Arbeit von der Hand, denn anders als jener hatte er schon viele Gräber geschändet und ihre Schätze geraubt. Und anders als dieses stumpfnasige und grobe Wesen fühlte er einen starken Zwang, der aus dem Moder der Gruft zu ihm aufstieg.

Nur kurz war die Suche, bis ihr Werkzeug auf splitternde Knochen stieß und nun hieß Tarzûpol seinem Knecht, die Lampe ein wenig zu enthüllen. Denn selbst seine Nachtsicht reichte nicht aus, um in Dunkelheit unter Gebein und feuchter Erde einen winzigen Ring zu finden. Das trübe Licht erhellte die aufgeworfene Grube und sie erblickten erdverschmierte Lumpen und wirr durcheinander liegende Knochen. Tarzûpol bückte sich, ohne zu Zögern griff er hinein. Er _musste_ die Hände des Toten finden, er _musste_ endlich dieses kostbar blitzende Kleinod aus dem Traumgesicht an seinen Finger stecken! Achtlos schleuderte er den Schädel Sarumans und einige Rippen beiseite und frohlockte, als sich ihm die gekrümmte Klaue einer Hand entgegen reckte. Doch es war die Linke und ohne einen zweiten Blick warf er sie über die Schulter. Sein unheiliges Graben wurde unruhiger, seine Bewegungen fahriger. Der Ring musste hier sein!

Schon schäumte er vor Zorn, denn das stimmlose Drängen in seinem Geiste nahm zu, drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Da rief der Hobbit: „Herr, dort links glitzert etwas!" und er deutete auf das Ende des Grabes. Schon wollte Sandigmann seine Hand ausstrecken, doch ein unmenschlicher Laut entrang sich Tarzûpol und er schlug nach dem Halbling. Dieser lernte jedoch schnell und er zuckte vor dem Zorn seines Gebieters zurück. Gierig warf sich der letzte Stammhalter der _Faluck Harzan_ auf das schwache Funkeln und riss es vom Boden auf. In Händen hielt er nun die Rechte Sarumans, die Faust mit der er seinen Stab und den Ring der Macht getragen hatte. Wie in einem letzten Todeskrampf war sie halb geschlossen erstarrt und der schimmernde Ring ließ sich nicht abziehen. Ohne nur eine Sekunde zu verharren bog Tarzûpol die spröden Knochen auseinander und umfasste den Ring. Eine stumme Energie strömte von dem Schmuckstück aus, ein Gefühl wie die Spannung vor einem Gewitter.

Triumph überkam ihn und er begann, den Ring zu lösen, doch auf einmal schlossen sich die Knochen um seine Hand wie Eisenkrallen. Ein Frosthauch legte sich auf Tarzûpol- dieser Funken der alten Kraft schien bis jetzt in den Überresten Sarumans geglommen zu haben! In starrem Schrecken stand er da und seine Augen weiteten sich, denn der grausame Griff des untoten Gebeins nahm zu. Schon dachte er, seine Finger würden zerquetscht, als der Druck so plötzlich verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Die Knochenfinger erschlafften und streckten sich.

Grob riss und zog Tarzûpol, bis der Ring von Sarumans Finger rutschte und er ihn sich selbst überstreifte. Eine Woge von Kraft und Magie spülte seinen Geist für Minuten an andere, nie gesehene Gestade.

Aufbruch

Endlos schien sich die Zeit für Timm Sandigmann hinzuziehen, nachdem sein Herr das glitzernde Geschmeide angelegt hatte. Völlig regungslos stand der nicht nur für Hobbits hünenhafte Mann im Erdloch Sarumans und starrte in Entfernungen, die weit hinter dem Horizont jedes Sohnes des kleinen Volkes lagen. Mit den für magische Dinge unempfindlichen Sinnen eines Halblings konnte der Knecht nur fühlen, das eine Veränderung mit Tarzûpol vor sich ging, doch welcher Art sie war, das begriff er nicht. Aus seinem Inneren, seiner durch Zauber versteinerten Seele jedoch stieg Bewunderung, ja Anbetung für diesen mächtigen und kühnen Krieger auf.

Und als Tarzûpol endlich wieder sprach, da glaubte sein Diener zunächst, seine Stimme habe sich verändert, sei weicher und angenehmer geworden. „Siehe nun, kleiner Hobbit, vor dir steht ein neugeborener Mann!" sprach er. Was für ein herrlicher Klang, wie viel Güte in den Worten! Tarzûpols erster Knecht wischte jeden Zweifel schnell beiseite, denn war sein Gebieter nicht schon seit er ihn gestern traf so warm und weise gewesen? Zweifellos konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, diesen Herren getroffen zu haben!

Ohne zu denken kniete Sandigmann nieder und hob die Hand zum Schwur: „Edler, gepriesener Krieger, in dieser Nacht schwöre ich, euch zu folgen und zu dienen, bis das mein Tod oder euer Wille uns trennt! Gebt mir einen Auftrag und ich will ihn erfüllen, gebt mir einen neuen Namen und ich will ihn mit Stolz tragen!" Freundlich schienen die Augen seines Herren zu leuchten als er antwortete: „Ich nehme deine Dienste an, Hobbit aus dem Auenland und du sollst hin fort _Guldram _gerufen werden, solange du für mich lebst." Dann stieg Tarzûpol aus dem Grab und seine Erscheinung schien voller Kraft zu sein. „Laufe schnell in das stinkende Dorf zurück und hole deine Reisesachen!" befahl er. „Wir werden noch in dieser Nacht aufbrechen. Und nimm nur das Nötigste, denn ich will schnell laufen!" Eifrig stolperte der neu getaufte Halbling davon und als er nach Hobbingen kam, stieg ihm der widerwärtige Geruch der Siedlung in die Nase. Merkwürdig das er ihn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte!

Als die Gestalt der kleinen Auenlandmade im Dunkel verschwand, setzte sich der letzte Ritter von Angmar an den Rand des Totenloches und versuchte zu verstehen, was mit ihm geschah. Eine unbestimmte Zeit nach dem Überstreifen des Ringes hatte sein geistiges Auge fremde Lande erblickt, zunächst eine gewaltige grüne Insel voller abstoßender Bäume und weißer Paläste, dann ein Gebiet, das eher nach seinem Geschmack war- weit, braun und voller totem Gehölz und kahlen Felsen. Am Horizont dieser Gegend hatte er die Ausläufer eines Gebirges und den hohen, massigen Turm einer gewaltigen, drohenden Feste gesehen. Und noch weiter entfernt, fast der Wahrnehmung entrückt, meinte er die Wellen eines schwarzen Meeres auszumachen, die an Strände voller spitzer Steine schlugen. Einen Augenblick meinte er zu wissen, das dies das Land _Rhun_ war, doch dann verschwand die Vision und machte einer bezwingenden Stimme Platz, die Worte in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache murmelte. Hatte Saruman einen Fluch über den Ring gesprochen?

Endlich, er glaubte es sei kurz vor seiner Rückkehr aus den inneren Bildern gewesen, hatte ein Teil von ihm sich verändert, war auf eine unheimliche Weise mit den Energien _seines_ Ringes verschmolzen. Er spürte neue Künste in sich aufkeimen, er fühlte seine Macht wachsen, für einen Moment schien er alles erreichen zu können.

Dann war er ruckartig in die kühle Auenlandnacht zurückgekehrt und bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er nur durch seine Stimme allein eine Gewalt über den winzigen Hobbit gewonnen, wie er sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Vor grässlicher Freude an sich und _seinem _Ring drohte ihm die Seele zu zerspringen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam sein erster Knecht, _Guldram_, zurück. Er führte ihn mit schnellen Schritten in die Wälder und machte sich auf gen Osten. Noch wusste er nicht was sein Ziel war, doch er ließ sich von einem Gefühl leiten, das niemals fehl gehen konnte, denn es entsprang dem Ring. Viele Tage schlugen sie sich durch Dickichte und Felder, denn sowohl alte Erfahrung als auch neu gewonnene Weisheit sagten Tarzûpol, dass sie innerhalb des Auenlandes besser nicht gesehen werden sollten. Zu Beginn hatte der Hobbit Schwierigkeiten, Schritt zu halten. Doch nach der ersten Woche unter freiem Himmel gewann schließlich die leidensfähige und robuste Natur der Halblinge, die in ihm steckte. Immer wieder sagte er vor sich hin: „Ich werde mich meines neuen Namen würdig erweisen!" Wenn ihm Tarzûpol dann bestätigend zunickte, wurde er von böser Freundschaft bezaubert und erkannte nicht den Spott, der in den Augen des_ Faluck __Harzan _glomm_._

Am Ende der zweiten Woche ihrer Wanderschaft kamen sie an den Fluss Brandywein, der die östliche Grenze des Auenlandes bildet. Über ihn gab es nur den Übergang an der alten Brandyweinbrücke, die immer von einer Wachmannschaft besetzt war. Kurze Zeit überlegte Tarzûpol, ob er versuchen sollte, den Fluss an einer der weit im Norden gelegenen Furten zu überqueren, doch dann entschloss er sich, seine neue Macht auf eine Probe zu stellen. „Ich habe einen Plan, _Guldram_. Du wirst Morgen früh, sobald die Brücke geöffnet wird, hinüber gehen und dich östlich des Flusses so verstecken, das du die Straße beobachten kannst. Einige Zeit später werde ich versuchen, dir zu folgen. Wenn die Wachen Ärger machen sollten, habe ich immer noch das hier" dabei fasste er sein selbst in der Scheide steckend furchterregende wirkendes Schwert. „Hast du alles verstanden, Guldram?" herrschte er seinen Knecht an, denn der Gesichtsausdruck des Hobbits schien ihm unsicher. „Ja, Herr, doch werde ich euch nur ungerne verlassen. Hoffentlich dauert es nicht lange." jammerte er. Der hinterhältige Zauber des Ringes hatte eine innige Liebe zu Tarzûpol in ihm entfacht. „Mach dir keine unnötigen Sorgen, das Denken übernehme ich für uns. Wenn es Probleme gibt spricht statt meiner Zunge der _Dukranhold_ in meiner Hand!"

Früh am nächsten Tag machte sich _Guldram_, im Auenland besser bekannt als Timm Sandigmann, auf den Weg. Ohne Kontrolle und ohne ihn überhaupt recht zu betrachten, winkten ihn die Grenzbüttel durch. Seit dem Sturz des Baas und Scharrers schienen sie ihre Arbeit nicht mehr so genau zu nehmen. Kurz hinter der Brücke verbarg er sich im Gebüsch und wartete voller Furcht, ob es seinem Herrn gelingen würde, die Brücke zu überqueren. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erschien auf der Straße die in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt Tarzûpols und wanderte offen und ruhig auf die Brücke zu. Die Wachen aber fuhren aus ihrem Halbschlaf auf, denn diesem Mann konnte man von Ferne ansehen, das er nichts Gutes im Schilde führte.

Der Anführer der Grenzbüttel befahl, den Schlagbaum herunter zulassen. „Der Kerl dort sieht doch sehr nach einem von Scharrers bösen Menschen aus." erklärte er den anderen. „Sicher hat er schlimme Taten im Auenland vollbracht und wir werden ihn hier festhalten, bis über ihn gerichtet wird."

Als Tarzûpol heran war, gab er vor, weder die Minen der Wachen, noch den Schlagbaum wahrzunehmen. Er ging einfach weiter, doch da sprang ihm der Anführer in den Weg. Unfreundlich rief er „Heda! Wer seid ihr und wo wollt ihr hin?" Der riesige Mensch blieb stehen- und dann sprach er mit einer so schönen Stimme, dass alle Grenzbüttel ihm an den Lippen hingen: „Ich bin ein einfacherer Wanderer aus dem Westen und möchte in den Osten. Warum wollt ihr klugen kleinen Herren meine Reise aufhalten, wo ich doch euer Land zu verlassen wünsche?" Und verwirrt schüttelten die Wachen den Kopf. Hatte dieser Mann nicht Recht? Er wollte fort aus dem Auenland, er wollte keinen Streit, er sprach ganz vernünftig zu ihnen- warum sollten sie ihn hindern?

„Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit!" bat der oberste Brückenwächter zerknirscht. „Doch brachen in den letzten Tagen ein Dutzend Männer hier hindurch, die unser Land zerstört und unserem Volk Leid zugefügt haben. Aber bei euch sehe ich, das ich mich getäuscht habe." Tarzûpol lächelte verzeihend, dann wurde er unter vielen Entschuldigungen und Bitten, bald zurückzukehren, über die Brücke gelassen und wanderte davon. Die Wachen aber blickten ihm eine Zeit lang sehnsüchtig nach und noch Stunden später war ihr Blick leicht verklärt, wenn sie sich über den höflichen Mann aus dem Westen unterhielten, dem sie solches Unrecht getan hatten.

(_Darsnuk: schwarze Sprache für „Ungeziefer"_

_(Guldram: schwarze Sprache für „kleines Stinktier")_


	4. Die schwarze Horde

Die schwarze Horde

Nachdem sein dunkler Gebieter die Brücke überquert hatte, kam Guldram aus seinem Versteck hervor und lief zu ihm. „Ihr seid ein Meister der Rede, Herr! Niemand wagt es, sich euch in den Weg zu stellen." Tarzûpol nickte nur, dann ging er geschwind die Straße hinab. So schnell wanderte er Stunde um Stunde, das der Hobbit wieder Probleme bekam, ihm zu folgen. Als er völlig außer Atem war, rief er: „Straft mich Herr, doch ich kann nicht so rasch. Wartet auf euren getreuen Diener!" Tarzûpol blieb stehen, drehte sich um und blickte ihn finster an. „Ich eile so, weil mir die einfältigen Brückenwächter sagten, das auf dem Weg vor uns einige von Sarumans ehemaligen Menschen seien könnten." Seine braunen Augen blitzten auf. „Wenn das stimmt will ich sie einholen und unter meinen Befehl stellen." Das beängstigende Lächeln auf seinem Angesicht wurde noch finsterer. „Ein sehr guter Gedanke!" schmeichelte Guldram und meinte es auch so, denn er war Tarzûpols Stimme und der Macht des Ringes vollkommen verfallen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich zurücklassen, du unnützes Gesindel..." drohte der Ritter von Angmar „aber deine Gesinnung gefällt mir zu sehr." Er lachte mit harter Stimme. „Also gut, wir machen eine Rast. Aber sei dir gewiss, um bei mir zu bleiben, musst du mehr leisten als mir am Rockzipfel zu baumeln!" Guldram warf sich vor ihm zu Boden und rief: „Ich war nur ein Müller, mein Gebieter. Wenn ich etwas anderes als Korn zertrümmern soll, müsst ihr mir erst beibringen wie." Amüsiert riss Tarzûpol ihm von der Erde auf und zerrte ihn von der Straße. Sie befanden sich auf Höhe eines kleinen Wäldchens und als der Ringträger einen guten Rastplatz unter den knorrigen Ästen eines von Schlingpflanzen erwürgten Baumes gefunden hatte, ordnete er an: „Such Holz und mache Feuer, ich will sehen ob es hier Wild gibt." Dann schlich er sich leise davon.

Während er routiniert nach Tierspuren suchte und durch das Unterholz pirschte, dachte Tarzûpol über die Worte Guldrams nach. Was konnte ein Halbling schon ausrichten? Warum hatte er ihn überhaupt mitgenommen und ihm nicht einfach die Kehle durchgeschnitten? Es war doch auch sonst nicht seine Art, sich an Versprechen zu halten? Dann kam ihm eine Eingebung: Hobbits waren vielleicht für offenen Kampf und große Anstrengungen nicht geeignet, aber sie gaben die idealen Späher ab! Klein, unauffällig, leise und jedenfalls im Falle Guldrams völlig ohne Gewissen. Wenn er ihm beibrachte, einen Dolch zu führen, wäre er der perfekte Meuchelmörder, der ungesehen in fremde Schlafzimmer eindringen konnte. Kein Feind würde so einen Wicht für gefährlich halten!

Während er leise seinen Bogen spannte und dann einen schwarzen Pfeil in das arglose junge Reh schoss, dem er gefolgt war, beschloss er, Guldram im lautlosen Töten auszubilden.

Nachdem sie sich am zarten Fleisch des Tieres gesättigt hatten, zog Tarzûpol einen seiner Dolche und reichte ihn dem überraschten Hobbit. „Solange du dir keine eigene Klinge erobert hast, wirst du diese führen, Guldram. Immer wenn wir Rast machen werde ich dir zeigen, wie man einen Feind schnell und gründlich umbringt. Und noch bevor dieser Mond zu Ende geht, musst du mir zeigen, was du gelernt hast!" Der ehemalige Müller, nun Mörder in Ausbildung, strahlte glücklich. „Ich werde alles tun, was Ihr fordert, mein Gebieter!"

Weitere zehn Tage zogen die beiden durch Eriador, umgingen das Breeland und nährten sich nun der Wetterspitze. Auf der großen Oststraße war nur wenig Verkehr, doch bemühte sich Tarzûpol, von der Straße zu verschwinden, wenn ihnen, was selten geschah, reisende Menschen begegneten. Er beobachtet sie lieber aus der Deckung hervor, und leider war bisher keiner darunter gewesen, dessen Aussehen auf die richtige Haltung schließen ließ. Einziger Zeitvertreib der einsamen Wanderer waren Waffenübungen und Gespräche darüber, an welchen Körperstellen man Wesen der verschiedenen Arten am einfachsten treffen und töten konnte. „Bei Menschen ist die beste Methode, ihnen die Kehle durch zuschneiden" erklärte Tarzûpol dem aufmerksam lauschenden Hobbit. „Wenn man gut ist, gibt es dabei keinen Laut." Einige Wegminuten schwiegen sie, dann wandte Guldram vorsichtig ein: „Herr, ich bin viel zu klein, um den Hals eines stehenden Menschen zu erreichen." Innerlich stöhnte sein Lehrer auf. „Die erste Regel des Krieges lautet wie?" fuhr er den begriffsstutzigen Diener an. „Nutze deine Schwächen und verwandle sie in Vorteile!" stieß der eingeschüchtert die erste Lektion hervor. „Aber wie..." Dann leuchteten Guldrams Augen auf und er hatte verstanden. „Ich soll immer von Oben angreifen, weil das überraschend ist." teilte er seine Erkenntnis mit und Tarzûpol machte eine zustimmende Geste.

Der Hobbit hatte schneller als erwartet gelernt, mit der Waffe umzugehen und sich fließend zu bewegen, doch sein Verstand hinkte immer hinterher. Trotzdem bereitete es Tarzûpol gemeine Freude, einen Halbling in den Techniken des Mordens auszubilden. Mit dem leicht überheblichen Tonfall seines eigenen alten Lehrmeisters fuhr er mit dem Unterricht fort: „Bei Zwergen hingegen darf man nie den Hals angreifen, denn..."

Am Abend dieses Tages erreichten sie den Fuß der Wetterspitze und ihr Anblick befriedigte den Ritter von Angmar wie jedes Mal. Die Ruinen waren ein Zeichen für den Sieg des Hexenmeisters und seiner eigenen glorreichen Vorfahren über die Könige von Arnor. Von Orks und Trollen war dieser Turm der Wacht vor über tausend Jahren geschleift worden... Mit Guldram hinter ihm drang er in ein finsteres Gebüsch ein und suchte einen Lagerplatz. Schon glaubte er, die richtige Stelle gefunden zu haben, als er leise Stimmen hörte. Sofort duckte er sich und riss den Halbling mit zu Boden. „Wir sind nicht allein" flüsterte er. „Du bleibst hier und wartest bis ich zurückkomme!" Dann schlich er allein davon, denn noch traute er den Späherfähigkeiten seines Dieners nicht.

Nur wenige hundert Schritt entfernt entdeckte er den Schein eines kleinen Feuers. Leise zog er sein Schwert und nährte sich. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und er konnte jetzt erkennen, dass hier drei Männer versammelt waren. Sie sprachen einen dunländischen Dialekt, den Tarzûpol nicht verstand, doch entspannte er sich etwas. Die meisten Menschen aus Dunland waren Diener der Dunkelheit gewesen und er vermutete nun, endlich auf einen Teil der geflohenen Kämpfer Sarumans gestoßen zu sein.

Er gab es auf sich anzuschleichen, weil es bei Dunländern wahrscheinlich nicht nötig war sie zu überraschen. Im Notfall konnte er mit so wenigen jederzeit fertig werden. Schon war er auf 20 Schritt heran, als die Kerle ihn schließlich bemerkten, aufsprangen und grob geschmiedete Klingen zückten. „Heh, wer schleicht dort herum?" rief der größte von ihnen in gebrochenem Westron. Im Schein des Feuers konnte Tarzûpol ihre bärtigen Gesichter erkennen, die schmutzig und voller Narben und Schwielen waren. Ihre breiten Münder erinnerten an Frösche und ihre leicht buckelige Gestalt legte den Gedanken nahe, das orkisches Blut in ihren Adern floss. Sie sahen sehr abgerissen und verwahrlost aus, was dem _Faluck Harzan _gar nicht ungelegen kam. Das war genau die Sorte Männer die er brauchen konnte, und ihr schlechter Zustand würde sein Spiel noch einfacher machen!

„Zügelt eure Schwerter, ihr tapferen, geknechteten Männer aus dem gefürchteten Dunland!" rief er und seine Stimme schien ihnen eine Wohltat in dieser Einöde. „Mein Name ist Tarzûpol und ich bin ein wandernder Diener des Ostens. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, will ich mich zu euch gesellen." Er trat in den Lichtkreis des Feuers und steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide, woraufhin auch die wilden Menschen ihre Waffen niederlegten. Die ganze Erscheinung dieses Mannes beeindruckte sie sehr, sein mächtiges Schwert, seine hünenhafte Größe, seine bezwingende Stimme.

„Mein Name ist Farukaz" stellte sich ihr Anführer vor. Er war der größte und hässlichste der drei und trug am Gürtel ein Stück verschrumpelte, mit blonden Haaren besetzte Kopfhaut. Also war die uralte Sitte des Skalpierens tatsächlich bei einigen Menschenstämmen aus Dunland noch gebräuchlich, schloß Tarzûpol. Farukaz stieg in seinem Ansehen. „Das sind Hardran und Nimzrol, meine Gefährten" erklärte der Dunländer. „Wir sind auf der Flucht, denn unser Herr, ein alter Zauberer namens Scharrer, ist gestürzt." Die anderen nickten zustimmend und bedauernd. „Ich habe von dem Unglück gehört und es dauert mich." bestätigte der schwarze Dunedain. „Doch scheint mir, ihr drei habt alle Hoffnung aufgegeben?" fragte er mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Unterton. „Kennt ihr nicht die alten Lieder, die davon sprechen, das Dunkelheit und Licht zwei Seiten der gleichen Münze sind? Wenn es keine Nacht gäbe, dann gäbe es auch keinen Tag." Gebannt folgten sie seinen Worten und fühlten, wie in ihren Herzen ein neuer Schatten aufstieg. „Deshalb habt Hoffnung, denn die Finsternis wird schon bald wieder aufziehen!"

Als er schwieg, begannen die drei sich zu rühren und Farukaz ergriff unsicher das Wort. „Ihr scheint ein Weiser unter den Menschen zu sein und gebt uns neuen Mut. Doch habt ihr nicht gesagt, welchen besseren Weg als die Flucht es für uns gibt." Tarzûpol hob die rechte Hand und im Flackern der Flammen blitzte der Ring auf. „Seht dieses Geschmeide!" sprach er mit lauter, machtvoller Stimme. „Ich nahm es von des toten Zauberers Hand und ein Funke seiner Stärke sprang auf mich über. Seid meine Gefolgsmänner und reicher Lohn wird schon bald euer sein!" Die drei murmelten zustimmend, und der Fluch des Ringes tat sein Werk. ,„Wir wollen euch folgen, Tarzûpol" verkündete Farukaz mit einem breitem Grinsen. „Und wir danken dem Schicksal, dass es einen starken Mann wie euch auf unseren Weg geführt hat."

Der so gelobte verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich danke für euer Vertrauen! Wie ich sehe habt ihr kein Jagdglück gehabt?" fagte er mit einem Blick auf die leeren Grillspieße neben dem Feuer. Beschämt blickten die Dunländer zu Boden, denn ihre Unfähigkeit, auch nur ein Kaninchen zu fangen, schien ihnen lächerlich. „Wartet einen Moment auf mich, ich werde meinen Leibdiener holen, er trägt unsere gestrige Beute." säuselte ihnen Tarzûpols magische Stimme zu. „Wer mir dient dem wird es nicht mangeln." Mit diesen Worten trat er zurück in die Nacht und ging in die Richtung davon, in der er Guldram zurückgelassen hatte.

Mit drei kräftigen und kampferprobten Gefolgsleuten mehr ging ihre Reise leichter vonstatten. Der Halbling konnte ein Teil seines Gepäcks auf Farukaz und die anderen Dunländer verteilen, so das er schneller und ausdauernder gehen konnte. Als Tarzûpol mit dem Hobbit zum Feuer zurückgekehrt war, schienen die niederen Menschen im ersten Moment überrascht zu sein, eines ihrer früheren Opfer hier zu sehen, doch als ihr neuer Führer ihnen erklärte, das er „diesen winzigen schwarzen Skorpion hier" zum Späher und Mörder machen wollte, schwiegen sie respektvoll. Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell und der Ringträger zeigten den Dunländern, wie man in dieser Gegend dem Wild nachstellen musste, um etwas in den Magen zu bekommen. Als sie die Kampfübungen ihres Herren mit Guldram sahen, mussten sie zugeben, das dieser kleine „Stinker", wie sie ihn unter sich nannten, sehr gewandt und geübt mit dem Dolche war. Offenbar waren nicht alle von diesem kleinen Madenvolk völlig nutzlos.

Am fünften Tag nachdem Tarzûpol die dunklen Menschen getroffen hatte, überquerten sie den Fluss Weissquell und erreichten die westlichsten Ausläufer der Trollhöhen. Dem schwarzen Dunedain wurde bewußt, dass er nun bald eine Entscheidung über den weiteren Weg treffen musste, denn die gefährliche Elbensiedlung Bruchtal war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Sollten sie sich auf Nord- oder südöstlichen Pfaden dem Nebelgebirge nähren? In der Dämmerung schlugen sie ein Lager im dichten Wald der Trollhöhen auf und Hardran und Nimzrol wurden auf die Jagd geschickt, solange die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen war. Farukaz hingegen sprach den Wunsch aus, an der täglichen Waffenübung teilzunehmen. „Denn, wenn ich ehrlich bin Herr, so kann ich das Schwert zwar schwingen, aber für einen Kampf mit richtigen Kriegern bin ich zu schlecht." gestand er Tarzûpol. Dieser zog sein beängstigend funkelndes Schwert und forderte: „Es ist gut das du deine Schwäche erkennst, doch sei auch mutig und kämpfe!" Er stürzte aus 10 Fuß Entfernung auf den Dunländer zu und gab ihm kaum Gelegenheit, seine erbärmliche, schartige Waffe zu ziehen. Bevor Farukaz parieren konnte, hatte er _Dukranhold _an der Kehle sitzen. „Als erstes" befahl der Ringträger „übe deine Reflexe. Denn ein Kampf kommt meist überraschend." Der bärtige Dunländer nickte und seine narbigen Züge zuckten vor Wut über die eigene Unfähigkeit. „Ja mein Gebieter!" flüsterte er.

Kurz bevor die Sonne in einem roten Dunst unterging, kamen die Jäger zurück. Sie hatten mit Schlingen drei Kaninchen gefangen und außerdem zwei Vogelnester ausgeräumt. Dafür bekamen sie ein schmeichelndes Lob von Tarzûpol und ihre Brust schwoll sichtlich an. Sie mochten noch vor kurzem zu ungeschickt zur Jagd gewesen sein, doch ihr Meister hatte sie gelehrt und sie dienten ihm gut.

Die Männer brieten die fetten Kaninchen und schlugen die Eier in Guldrams Pfanne. Ein nahrhaftes Mahl jedenfalls im Vergleich zu den Wochen, in denen sie durch die Gegend geirrt waren ohne Plan und Absicht für die Zukunft. Nach dem Essen lauschten die Dunländer dem Hobbit, als er ihnen zum wiederholten Male schilderte, wie Sarumans Ring gefunden worden war. Sie begannen schon schläfrig zu werden, da drang aus den Tiefen des Waldes plötzlich schauerliches Geheul zu ihnen. Zweige knackten, Büsche wurden zur Seite gedrückt und bevor sie begriffen hatten wie ihnen geschah, sah sich Tarzûpols Gruppe einer Schar von Orks gegenüber, die auf dem Rücken großer Warge auf sie zugeprescht kam

Starr vor Schrecken konnten sich weder Farukaz und seine Männer noch Guldram bewegen, doch der schwarze Dunedain federte mit einer in ihrer Schnelligkeit kaum sichtbaren Bewegung in die Höhe. Schon waren die verderbten Geschöpfe, deren Vorfahren aus Melkors Bruthöhlen entsprungen waren, auf weniger als hundert Fuß heran, als Tarzûpol seine Klinge zog. Auf einmal begann der Ring an seiner Hand zu leuchten und _Dukranhold _verwandelte sich in ein grelles Flammenschwert. In seinem Licht schien die hünenhafte Gestalt des Ritters von Angmar noch zu wachsen und er rief in einer gutturalen, doch machtvoll schallenden Sprache_: „Ash uruk thrakatulukum irl nardem!"_ Die rasende, Blut witternde Horde prallte von den Worten ab, als sei sie auf eine Mauer getroffen. Einige Warge fielen kraftlos zu Boden und ihre Reiter wurden in hohem Bogen davon geschleudert. Die zu Fuß nachkommenden Orks warfen sich in Panik herum und flohen, denn sie hatten auf leichte Beute gehofft und nicht erwartet, einem Krieger der Finsternis gegenüberzustehen.

Erneut ließ Tarzûpol seine vor schierer Kraft vibrierende Stimme erschallen: _„Pinrallam uruk hai shak hulramum!" _Wie von einem Magneten angezogen drehten sich die Fliehenden zu ihm herum. Sie senkten ihre Breitschwerter und kamen langsam, mit widerstrebenden Schritten zurück. Die Warge winselten, die Orks fluchten in ihrer abscheulichen Sprache, doch sie leisteten einer Macht gehorsam, der sie folgen _mussten. _Die krankhaften Kreaturen eines wahnsinnigen Gottes nährten sich, bildeten einen Halbkreis vor dem Lager. Guldram zählte sie schnell und kam auf über 50 Orks und 10 Warge. Er schlotterte immer noch vor Angst und nur die machtvolle Präsenz seines Meisters hinderte ihn daran, augenblicklich schreiend zu fliehen.

Aus den dunklen Reihen der Orks trat ein besonders großer und widerwärtiger Billwiss hervor. Er war mindestens so groß wie die Dunländer, seine Brust bestand aus schweren Muskelpaketen und sein „Gesicht" war eine einzige Fratze aus gelben Raubtierzähnen und rot glühenden Augen, umrandet von strohigem schwarzen Haar. Seine Haut war pechschwarz, durchsetzt mit einzelnen rötlichen und grünlichen Schuppen. In der rechten Hand trug er ein primitiv geschmiedetes Schwert, an dem geronnenes Blut klebte und auf seinem Rücken baumelte eine monströse Armbrust. Mit rauer, grollender Stimme, die sich anhörte als käme sie aus den Schlünden der Unterwelt, begann er zu sprechen. Er bediente sich dabei der gemeinsamen Sprache, auch wenn er sie durch Wortwahl und Aussprache beschmutzte. „Ich bin Drog, der Anführer dieser Horde." stieß er schnaubend hervor. „Wir sind freie Orks und niemandem verpflichtet, auch wenn er die schwarze Sprache machtvoll spricht!"

Noch hatte sich Tarzûpol nicht im geringsten bewegt und _Dukranhold _glänzte noch immer im rötlichen Licht, das der Ring ausstrahlte. Nun ließ er das Schwert sinken, hielt es aber weiter in Bereitschaft. „Du bist zweifellos ein großer Kämpfer, Drog. Genau wie all deine mutigen Orks und gerissenen Warge." Tarzûpol ließ die Worte einen Augenblick wirken und tatsächlich entspannten sich die fürchterlichen Geschöpfe etwas. „Doch warst du nicht klug genug, zu erkennen wer in diesem Lager auf euch wartete. Ich bin Tarzûpol, Ritter von Angmar und Träger eines Ringes der Macht! Wer sich mir entgegenstellt, den frisst das Schwert in meiner Hand!" rief er drohend und einige Orks wichen zurück. „Doch seid ohne Angst, denn wir stehen auf einer Seite!" fuhr der finstere Waldläufer fort. „In dieser schweren Stunde, in einer von Elben und Menschen beherrschten Welt" – die Orks zischten böse „müssen die Diener der Finsternis zusammenstehen, wenn sie überleben wollen." Kurz erhob sich ein lärmendes, bejahendes Geschnatter in der Schar.

„Was wäre gewesen, wenn in diesem Lager statt mir und meinen Dienern ein Fürst der Hochelben und seine mordlustigen Krieger gesessen hätte?" stellte Tarzûpol eine weitere bohrende Frage. Allein bei dem Gedanken schien Drog etwas von seiner brutalen Ausstrahlung einzubüßen. „Wenn Du nicht mal einen Diener der Dunkelheit wie mich erkennst, wie willt du den Fängen der Spitzohren und Langnasen entgehen, Drog?" fragte Tarzûpol schneidend. „Wie willst du diese große Schar verstecken, wenn erst die glänzenden Ritter des neuen Königs kommen, um in allen Gegenden des Westens nach den verlorenen Dienern des Auges und der weißen Hand zu suchen?" Dieser Gedanke schien weder dem Anführer noch seinen Gefährten bisher gekommen zu sein. Sie schrumpften sichtlich zusammen, einige steckten ihre bisher gezückten Waffen weg, andere röchelten ängstliche Worte in ihrer eigenen Sprache.

„Ist es in solch verzweifelter Lage nicht besser, einem Meister zu dienen, der die Gefahren kennt, der weiß wie man sie umgeht?" Tarzûpol fühlte wie der Ring an seinem Finger pulsierte, eine noch nie gekannte Stärke durchflute ihn und er holte zum letzten Schlag aus, der ihm die Orks unterwerfen würde. „Noch dazu einem Herren, der nicht alle Beute für sich nimmt und die Uruks mit madigem Brot und Lügen abspeist?" Beifällig schrien und quiekten die Orks. Selbst Drog, der nun all seine Macht abgeben sollte und der von dem Menschen erniedrigt worden war, grummelte seine Zustimmung zu den Worten. „Da du alle in deiner Horde kennst, starker Drog, sollst du auch weiterhin ihr Hauptmann sein." versprach der Ritter von Angmar. „Und dazu soll dir jeder Ork, Warg oder Troll, der noch zu meiner neuen „Schwarzen Horde" stößt, gehorchen müssen."

Jetzt blitzten Drogs rote Augen auf, denn durch die Magie des Ringes sah er sich schon als Führer einer ganzen Armee, nur dem mächtigen Tarzûpol untertan. Er riss seinen Arm in die Höhe und brüllte laut: „Drog und seine Horde kämpfen für Tarzûpol! Zu blutigem Kampf und fetter Beute!" Die anderen fielen in sein durch Mark und Bein gehendes Geschrei ein und die Warge heulten entsetzlich. Die Mundwinkel des schwarzen Dunedain aber zogen sich nach oben und bildeten ein Lächeln, bei dem es Guldram, dem Einzigen der es sah, eiskalt überlief.


	5. Die Essen Isengards

_Die Schmieden Isengards_

_Es war dunkel um ihn, doch war es eine Finsternis, in der selbst er sich fürchtete. In der Ferne erklang gackerndes Lachen und das Klirren schwerer Ketten. Sein Körper fühlte sich ausgelaugt an, jede Bewegung schmerzte und ihm war klar, das er Ruhe brauchte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen._

_Nun wurde er sich der Umgebung voll bewusst. Er lag auf feuchtem, fauligem Stroh und einige Fuß vor ihm fiel schwaches, rötliches Licht durch ein vergittertes Loch. Wie war er hergekommen? Und wo war er? Eine Welle der Angst überrollte ihn, riss ihn weiter fort in den Abgrund einer Geschichte, die nicht die seine war. _

_Ehe er das Entsetzen abschütteln konnte, hörte er, wie sich schwere Schritte nährten. Gleich darauf machte sich jemand an der Tür seiner Zelle zu schaffen und mit einem durchs Mark gehenden Quietschen öffnete sie sich. Augenblicklich wünschte er sich die Dunkelheit zurück, denn durch den Eingang kamen zwei riesige Orks auf ihn zu. Sie sprangen vor und packten ihn grob an den Armen, ihre scharfen Krallen durchbohrten sein dünnes Hemd und drangen in die Haut. Er stöhnte auf und einer der Orks fuhr ihn grollend an: „Halts Maul, dreckiger Waldschrat!" Dabei glühten seine Schweinsäuglein boshaft und seine Pranken drückten wie Schraubstöcke._

_Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Schwäche zogen und zerrten sie ihn aus der Zelle. Dann ging es einen Gang entlang, an dessen Wänden in großen Abständen Fackeln brannten. Es stank nach Urin, Erbrochenem und Blut. Der Gefangene konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, immer wieder stolperte er, doch die muskulösen Arme der Wachen fingen ihn auf. Der Tunnel schien endlos, die Wände waren aus grob behauenem Fels und benebelt fragte er sich, ob er unter der Erde war. Hinter den schweren Türen, an denen sie vorbei kamen erscholl Jammern, Fluchen und Schnarchen in den Stimmhöhen verschiedenster Völker._

_Nach langer Zeit kamen sie an eine Treppe und die viehischen Orks zwangen ihn, hinauf zu gehen. „Beweg dich schneller, du Assel!" grunzte der Wächter zu seiner Rechten. „Shakru wartet nicht gern, erst recht nicht auf einen wie dich!"_

_Er zwang seine Beine, regelmäßig zu steigen und versuchte sich von den in seine Arme stechenden Krallen abzulenken, indem er über die Worte des Orks nachdachte. Shakru? Eine dunkle, bedrohliche Empfindung verband sich für ihn mit diesem Namen. Er hatte ihn schon gehört. Dann brach eine Erinnerung über ihn herein und er stöhnte laut, was ihm einen brutalen Tritt gegen den Oberschenkel einbrachte. Das war zu viel, er knickte ein und ließ sich fallen, doch die üblen Geschöpfe hielten ihn in eisernem Griff. Die Pein in seinen Armen kam nun in marternden Schüben doch es war ihm egal. Seine Gedanken flohen, zurück zu einem Punkt, an dem sein Leben nicht nur aus Qualen bestanden hatte._

_Das gesegnete Land! Lothlorien! Die Mallornbäume mit ihren prächtigen Blättern, die hellen Gesänge seiner Brüder! Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag- er selbst war einer vom Volke der Eldar, unsterblich und seit vielen Menschenaltern in den Gefilden Mittelerdes!_

_Hunderte Orte, Bilder, Gerüche huschten an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei, während ihn die schimpfenden Orks weiter die Stufen hinauf schleppten._

_Schließlich endete das rasende Kommen und Gehen der Eindrücke, und er sah sich selbst, wie er am Rand des Waldes Wache hielt. Seine blonden Locken schimmerten im sanften Licht der Sonne und kein Menschenkind hatte je die Schönheit seines Antlitzes erreicht. Lirian wurde er gerufen, das war sein Name! Der Schutz Galadriel der Reinen und ihres Volkes war ihm anvertraut. Weit blickte er über die Ebenen jenseits von Lorien, doch selten bekam er etwas zu sehen. Auf seinem Rücken hing ein Langbogen und nichts Böses würde in seine Heimat eindringen, solange er einen Pfeil auf die Sehne legen konnte. Schon zog die Nacht auf, als ihn aus der Ferne ein Laut erreichte._

_Es war wie ein Flüstern, eine mahnende, lockende Stimme. Schließlich erkannte er einzelne Worte. Jemand sprach dort draußen vor den Toren Lothloriens und seine Laute waren reinstes Sindarin. „Höre, oh Auge der gütigen Königin! Selten ist eine so wichtige Nachricht an die Grenzen des eingehegten Waldes gelangt!" Diese Stimme... Sie zog ihn an! Er stieg behende von seinem Beobachtungsposten und verließ den Schutz der Bäume. Und da sah er ihn- in ein weiß schimmerndes Kleid gehüllt, den Stab in der Rechten, stand er scheinbar alles überragend auf dem Felde. „Curunir!" stieß Lirian überrascht hervor. „Deine Augen und Ohren sind gut, Wächter Galadriels, aber das soll bei einem Elb nicht überraschen." Langsam nährte er sich dem Zauberer, dem Oberhaupt des Weißen Rates. Die Herrin misstraute ihm seit langem und so war Lirian vorsichtig. Aber Curunir lächelte ihm freundlich und begütigend zu: „Ich habe Kunde über eine für ganz Mittelerde entscheidende Entwicklung." Der Istari erhob die Linke und eine versiegelte Schriftrolle erschien wie aus dem Nichts darin. „Dies muss Galadriel unbedingt erfahren!" drängte der unter den Menschen des Nordens als Saruman bekannte Zauberer._

_Sein Ton wurde so befehlend, keinen Aufschub duldend, das Lirian vor ihn hintrat, um die Rolle in Empfang zu nehmen. Curunir streckte sie ihm entgegen, doch plötzlich riss er seinen Stab in die Höhe und deutete auf den überraschten Elben. „Erfahre nun die Gerechtigkeit von Saruman dem Vielfarbigen!" rief er und sein Gewand sprühte in allen Tönen des Regenbogens. Ein greller Blitz löste sich aus dem Kristall an der Spitze seines Stabes und traf den Wächter Loriens mit verheerender Wucht in die Brust, so das er zurückgeschleudert wurde und hart auf dem Boden landete. „Packt ihn!" waren die letzten Worte des Verräters, die er verstand, dann wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen._

_Und nun war er hier, in Sarumans Katakomben. Langsam kehrte die Wirklichkeit in seinen Geist zurück, und mit ihr die schlimmsten Qualen seines langen Lebens. Die spitzen Krallen der Orks hatten sich durch das Fleisch bis auf seine Knochen gebohrt und jeder Schritt war eine neuerliche Fahrt in die Unterwelt. Nach unermesslichen Augenblicken der Folter flauten die Schmerzen ab und wurden zu einem konstanten, gerade noch erträglichem Brennen. „Na endlich!" vernahm er eine bekannte, aber verfluchte Stimme. In ihr schwangen unterdrückte Wut und hinterhältige Grausamkeit mit. Die hässlichen Kreaturen ließen Lirian los, warfen sich auf den Boden und winselten. „Verzeih Shakru, doch der Elb war so schwach das wir ihn tragen mussten" „Er lebt doch noch?" fragte Saruman drohend. „Wenn er euch gestorben ist, werdet ihr ihm sogleich in die Schatten nachfolgen!" Die Stimme hatte an drückender Macht gewonnen und voller Furcht wichen seine Geschöpfe vor dem Zauberer zurück. Seine hohe Gestalt bückte sich zu dem Elb nieder und fühlte seinen Puls. „Ihr habt Glück!" zischte er den Kreaturen zu. „sein Lebenslicht brennt noch- und jetzt verschwindet!"_

_Der Ort an den sie ihn gebracht hatten unterschied sich vollkommen von dem Kerker, in dem er erwacht war. Es war heiß und stickig, roch nach Schwefel und ein ständiges Grummeln und Donnern erfüllte die Luft. Lirian blickte zur Decke und sah Stalaktiten, die in mörderischen Spitzen zu liefen. Eine Höhle! Die vordere Hälfte des Gewölbes war erfüllt von schwarzen, ratternden Maschinen, deren Räder, Bänder und Dengel niemals still zustehen schienen. Weiter hinten sah er einen Strom aus flüssigem Gestein, der endlos aus einer schwarzen Öffnung austrat, die Höhle durchfloss und in einem anderen, ebenso düsteren Loch wieder verschwand. Gewaltige Essen, schwere Ambosse und Bänke voller Werkzeug waren am Ufer des Magmaflusses aufgestellt. Schwarze Ketten hingen von der Decke und abscheuliche Orks zerrten an ihnen, um Behälter voller Erz in die vom Blut der Erde befeuerten Schmelzöfen zu heben. _

„_Da haben wir dich also!" sprach Saruman und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem niederträchtigen Lächeln. „Was glaubst du, werden sie in Lorien um dich weinen? Oder wird nicht Galadriel eher froh sein, einen unvorsichtigen Wächter wie dich los zu sein?" Lirian schwieg und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Was immer dieser bösartige Istari von ihm wollte, er würde es ihm nicht geben. „Oh, ein mannhafter Waldelb, wie selten in diesen Tagen!" höhnte der Zauberer. „Aber dein Schweigen wird dir nichts nützen." Der Alte murmelte einige Worte, der Kristall seines Stabes glühte auf und plötzlich fühlte Lirian sich, als schwebte er. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, das er sich nicht täuschte. Der Boden blieb unter ihm zurück und er flog auf unbegreifliche Weise bewegt durch die Höhle. Unter ihm schlurfte Saruman, er wiederholte ständig seine Zauberformel und schien die Manöver des Elben genau zu steuern. Sie nährten sich dem Bach aus geschmolzenem Gestein und es wurde fast unerträglich heiß. Dann senkte Lirian sich aus der Höhe hinunter und landete auf einem Block aus schwarzem Granit. Fesseln waren in den Stein eingelassen und sobald der Elb lag, schlossen sie sich wie von Geisterhand bewegt. Nur den Kopf konnte er noch drehen, und was er sah erschreckte ihn sehr, denn eine tiefe Rille begann auf Höhe seines rechten Handgelenkes und führte abwärts zu einem mit grässlichen Dämonenfratzen bedeckten Gefäß._

_Die Angst siegte über seinen Mut und er fragte den neben ihm stehenden Saruman: „Was habt ihr vor, gefallener Bote Manwes?" „Die Furcht um das eigene Fleisch hat noch jede Zunge gelöst!" stellte der Zauberer fest und seine Stimme troff vor Spott. „Aber du sollst es bald erfahren" fuhr er mit böse blickenden Augen fort „denn je mehr Zweifel und Ängste dich erfüllen, desto einfacher wird mein Werk." Lirian sah ihn verständnislos an, doch Saruman drehte sich um und ging zu einem großen, aus schwarzem Holz gezimmerten Regal, das in der Nähe aufgestellt war. Er sammelte verschiedene Gegenstände ein und die guten Ohren des Elben hörten, wie er leise vor sich hin flüsterte: „Das Platin, ja. Und hier die Form. Eine Unze Mithril, zwei Lot Gold, drei Lot Drachenleber. Das Salz des Binnenmeeres, drei Splitter strahlendes Gestein... Und natürlich das Messer." Lirian fuhr zusammen und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch die Fesseln waren nicht zu brechen. Saruman kehrte zurück und legte das Material auf eine große Werkbank, die neben Lirians Tisch stand. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Elben zu: „Du wirst heute miterleben, wie ich etwas tue, was seit einem Zeitalter nicht mehr geschah!" prahlte der Zauberer und ein hochfahrender Stolz stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ich werde einen Ring der Macht schmieden!"_

_Einen Moment war Lirian zu überrascht, um zu antworten. Als er sich gefangen hatte fragte er: „Was soll ich bei diesem wahnsinnigen Unterfangen nützen, Curunir? Weder bin ich ein Schmied, noch habe ich etwas in meinem Besitz was man zu eurem verderbtem Zwecke bräuchte." Saruman lachte auf und es war ein grässlicher Ton, wie Wolfsheulen in der Einöde. „Da täuscht du dich, Elb. Ich brauche nichts was du an dir trägst, ich will das nehmen was in dir schlummert!" Lirian verstand nicht, doch griff eine fürchterliche Kälte nach seinem Herzen. „Lange war die Wissenschaft der Ringe dem Vergessen anheim gefallen." erklärte Saruman. „Auch mir gelang es nicht, jedes Geheimnis zu lüften und jede verschollene Formel zu entdecken. Die größte Herausforderung war es, die Magie für immer im Metall zu speichern und ein Medium zu finden, dessen Kraft niemals versiegt." _

_Der Verräter machte eine Pause und ließ seinen begehrlichen Blick über den Elben schweifen. „In den ältesten Schriften Eregions steht geschrieben, das die Elbenschmiede von einst einen Teil ihrer unendlichen, von Eru verliehenen Lebensfackel in die Geschmeide einhauchten." Saruman begann mit einer unruhigen Wanderung, als habe die Erinnerung an die mächtigen Hochelben des zweiten Zeitalters sein Gewissen beunruhigt. „Ich habe es versucht, doch gelang mir dieses Kunstwerk Cerebrimbors nicht, vielleicht weil ich zwar unsterblich bin, doch in einer menschlichen Hülle stecke." Unzufrieden ob der Erinnerungen an seine gescheiterten Versuche strich sich der Zauberer durch den Bart. „Da ich nicht in der Lage bin, das Medium welches die Magie und die Kräfte speichert, selbst herzustellen, brauche ich etwas von außen." Er blicke Lirian lange in die Augen._

_Dann stieß er den entscheidenden Satz hervor: „Dieses fremde Element ist deine Seele, Elb!"_

„_Du Scheusal" Lirian spuckte vor dem Zauberer aus und versuchte, sein Grauen in Wut zu verwandeln. „Eher vergehe ich für immer, als das ich dir bei deiner dunklen Hexerei ein Mittel bin" schrie er und tat einen zweiten Anlauf, die Bande zu zerreißen. Offenbar über die Heftigkeit des Ausbruches belustigt, begann Saruman seine Vorbereitungen. Mit seinem Stab zog er einen großenKreis, der sowohl Lirians Lager, die Werkbank als auch eine besonders heiß glühende Esse umspannte. Dabei murmelte er Formeln und Beschwörungen vor sich hin und ließ sich von den Beschimpfungen des Elben nicht stören. Als der Zirkel vollendet war, begann der Verräter, Runen und andere, wunderlich geformte Schriftzeichen in den Boden zu zeichnen. Dazu stimmte er einen Gesang an, und der Elb hatte das Gefühl, als erwachten die furchtbaren Worte zum Leben, sobald sie Sarumans Mund verließen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Lirian, wie die arbeitenden Orks fluchtartig ihre Plätze verließen und verschwanden. Die Atmosphäre der Höhle lud sich mit einer schauerlichen Energie auf, aus allen Ecken wisperten Stimmen oder erklangen splitternde Geräusche, bei deren Klang unwillkürlich Szenen grausamster Gewalt im Hirn des Elben entstanden. Abgeschlagene Köpfe, aus Bauchhöhlen rutschende Gedärme, es war erniedrigend, aber Lirian konnte die Alptraumbilder nicht vertreiben._

_Endlich nahm Sarumans Gesang ein Ende und die Visionen vergingen langsam. Ihr Horror wurde von den Gedanken verdrängt, was der Zauberer mit ihm vorhatte. Seine Seele aussaugen und als Medium für schwarze Magie benutzen... Niemals hätte er gedacht, solch eine Gräueltat sei überhaupt möglich. Die ersten Schritte zu seiner Vernichtung waren schon getan und fieberhaft überlegte Lirian, wie er aus dieser Falle entrinnen könnte. Nicht einmal zur Selbstentleibung war er fähig!_

_Saruman trat zu der Esse und begann die verschiedenen Metalle hinein zu geben. Dabei sprach er Worte der Macht, die sich wie Wellen im Wasser durch die ganze Höhle ausbreiteten und sie erfüllten. Als der Verräter die Drachenleber zu den schmelzenden Metallen warf, brüllte die Glut auf als habe Smaug der Goldene selbst eine Lohe ausgestoßen. Die Hitze verdoppelte sich und Saruman sprach einen Schutzzauber, damit er nicht verbrannt wurde. Dann fügte er das Salz aus dem düsteren Meere von Rhun und das aus seinem Inneren strahlende Gestein hinzu, was zu Lichterspielen und einer lauten Verpuffung führte. Ein zweites mal rief Saruman Worte der Macht, zapfte die Energie von Ea selbst an und mischte sie in die inzwischen miteinander verschmolzenen Elemente. Es brodelte und der gefallene Istari lächelte befriedigt._

_Er kam zu dem gefesselten Elben herüber, wobei er eine schwarze Klinge aus seiner Tasche zog. Ein grausamer, sadistischer Zug umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Nun werde ich dieses großartigeGeschenk meines Freundes, Pallando des Blauen ausprobieren." erklärte er dem regungslos daliegenden Lirian. „Ich habe sie schon lange, aber man kann sie nur gegen einen Mann benutzen. Sie stammt aus den Schmieden von Mordor, eine Morgul- Waffe!" Grauen stieg in dem Elben auf und angesichts eines Dolchs, der aus den Händen der dunklen Macht selbst stammte, verzagte sein Herz. „Lasst ab von diesem Plan Curunir!" flehte er. „Im Namen von Manwe und Yvanna bitte ich euch! Wenn ihr sie gegen mich nutzt, wird es euer eigener Untergang sein!" Doch Sarumans Gesicht verhärtete sich nur und er spuckte aus. „Die Valar werden dir nicht helfen, sie helfen niemanden hier in Mittelerde seit dem Ende des 1 Zeitalters." Er hob die Klinge und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schnitt er dem hilflosen Lirian die Pulsadern des rechten Handgelenkes auf. Er tat dies so geschickt, das alles Blut in die gezogene Rinne sprudelte und in dem Behältnis aufgefangen wurde. Der Elb biss die Zähne aufeinander, um seinem Mörder nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, sich an seinen Qualen zu weiden. „Möge dies Blut ein Leuchtfeuer sein für Lirians Seele!" beschwor Saruman, dann riss er den Morgul- Dolch in die Höhe und stieß ihn dem erstarrten Elb mitten ins Herz. _

_Der Schmerz war unerträglich, er wollte nicht vergehen und fraß den Geist des Elben nach und nach auf. „Ich müsste längst tot sein!" fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und dieser Gedanke durchbrach die Mauer der Pein. Etwas geschah, er verließ seinen Körper, er fühlte wie er von weither, aus dem Westen gerufen wurde. Mandos der Richter holte ihn in seine Hallen! Freudig ließ er die letzten Verbindungen zu seinem Körper reißen, schwebte empor und wollte vom Ort seiner Schändung fliehen. Doch als er die Linie von Sarumans Kreis berührte, wurde er von entsetzlichen, finsteren Kräften zurückgeworfen. Der Zauber hielt ihn fest, saugte an ihm, begann erste Fetzen seines ich gierig zu verschlingen. Lirian hatte zwar keine Augen mehr, doch nun bemerkte er Saruman, der das Behältnis mit dem noch warmen Elbenblut in den besudelten Fingern hielt. Der Istari hob seinen Stab, er rief etwas unverständliches, doch auf einmal löste sich Lirians Seele von der Barriere und schwebte gegen seinen Willen auf den Verräter zu. Wie ein Magnet zog ihn das Behältnis in Curunirs Händen an und ehe er sich versah, tauchten seine Gedanken in das eigene Blut ein. Es war unbeschreiblich schrecklich, auf diese Weise im eigenen Lebenselixier gefangen zu werden. Mehrfach versuchte seine Seele zu entkommen, doch magische Fesseln banden ihn fester als irdische es je vermocht hatten._

_Saruman stellte das Gefäß zufrieden auf die Werkbank, dann schritt er zur Esse und entnahm ihr mit einer stählernen Schöpfkelle die Mischung. Er ließ sie in die Ringform fließen und sah zu, wie die Legierung sich zu einem perfekten Kreis schloss. Dann sprach er mehrere besondere Formeln über den gerade entstandenen Ring und er kühlte so weit ab, das er Festigkeit erlangte. Beschwörend hob der gefallene Bote der Valar seine Hände und sprach grausame Worte, die ihn selber zusammen zucken ließen. Ein durchsichtiger Strang hellen Lichts schoss aus Sarumans Mund und umschmeichelte den glühenden Ring. Dabei schallte folgender Vers durch die verlassene Höhle:_

_Stimme und Wissen/ Verführung und Macht/_

_Stärke/ und Leben/ bis alles vergeht_

_Ballt euch/ in diesem Geschmeide/ und wacht/_

_Über den neuen Mann/ der heute entsteht _

_Nach dieser unheimlichen Übertragung seiner Magie in den Ring ging der Zauberer mit der Gussform zu dem Gefäß, in dem Lirians Blut und seine Seele schwappten. Dann rief er Melkor und alle Dämonen zu seiner Unterstützung an und kippte den immer noch glühenden Ring in das Blut. Es dampfte und zischte, große Teile des Lebenssaftes verdampften und bildeten stinkende Schwaden. Lirians Gedanken aber wurden von der Gluthitze getroffen als sei er noch körperlich, egal wohin er sich in seinem Gefängnis flüchtete, die Flammenzungen der Vernichtung leckten nach ihm und zerstörten sein Ich in kürzester Zeit. Am Ende verging er mit einem inneren Seufzen und nur seine unsterbliche Trägersubstanz blieb zurück und als Medium in Sarumans Ring ein. Der wahnsinnige Istari aber beobachtete mit seinen übernatürlichen Sinnen, wie Lirian vernichtet wurde und er lachte laut und lange._


	6. Der Raub der schwarzen Rose

Eine fröhliche Gesandtschaft

Verzaubert wandelte Sylvannah durch die Gärten von Bruchtal. Überall blühten die Blumen und strotze das Grün vor Kraft, obwohl draußen in der Welt der Herbst angebrochen war. Sie lief mit bloßen Füßen durch kleine Bäche und bewunderte still den funkelnden Wasserfall, der sich über eine Felskante ergoß. Bruchtal war der schönste Ort, den sie je gesehen hatte, das stand fest. Die Gebäude waren mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert, die Brücken und Mauern passten sich in die Gärten ein, als seien sie Bestandteile der Natur. Sie hätte noch Stunden so herum streifen können, doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie ihr Vater aus dem Eingang von Elronds Haus trat.

Seine stattliche Figur war noch ungebeugt vom Alter und nur einige graue Strähnen in Haaren und Bart verrieten, das er über 60 Sommer gesehen hatte. Suchend blickte er sich nach ihr um, dann entdeckte er die junge Frau und kam lächelnd auf sie zu. „Gefällt es dir, mein Engel?" fragte er sie und versuchte, sie zu umarmen. Doch geschwind entzog sie sich ihm und sah ihn verärgert an. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rötlich und empört warf sie ihm vor: „Vater, ich bin kein Kind mehr! Überleg nur, was all die edlen Elbenherren von mir denken, wenn du mich liebkost wie einen Säugling!" Belustigt nahm Emenor von Hurin die Hand seiner achtzehn Sonnenjahre zählenden Tochter und gemeinsamen schlugen sie einen Pfad ein, der sie zu einer abgelegenen Stelle führte.

„Hast Du mir immer noch nicht vergeben, das ich dich mitnahm auf diese Reise?" fragte er leichthin, doch spürte sie, dass der Gedanke sein Herz schwer machte. „Als ich die Gärten von Bruchtal sah, war es verziehen, Herr Vater." sprach sie liebevoll, doch er hörte an ihrem Tonfall, dass in ihrem Innersten immer noch Trotz gegen die Entscheidung herrschte. „Du bist noch nicht alt genug, den Prinzen von Lamedon zu ehelichen, so sieh das doch ein!" beschwor er sie. „Es wäre der Ehre unseres Hauses abträglich, wenn ich dich in seine Hand gäbe, bevor du die Volljährigkeit erreicht hast. Reicht es nicht, das du ihm versprochen bist?" Sylvannah schwieg und spielte fahrig mit einer Strähne ihres langen, roten Haares. Sie runzelte die ansonsten lieblich glatte und weiße Stirn, in ihren blauen Augen blitzte es aufgebracht. Wenn sich ihre Gefühle auf dem schönen Gesicht zeigten wie jetzt, ahnte man von den Leidenschaften, die in ihr brodelten. „Diese Tradition ist älter als Sauron von Mordor und dümmer als seine niedersten Geschöpfe!" rief sie schließlich wütend. Bei der Erwähnung des dunklen Herrschers zuckte ihr Vater zusammen und auf einmal wehte eine starke Böe heran, als wolle sie den Schmutz dieses Namens hinfortwischen.

Noch nicht lange was es her, das aus der hoffnungslosen Verteidigung Gondors gegen die Übermacht Barad Durs ein überwältigender Sieg geworden war. Emenor hatte all diese Geschehnisse selbst miterlebt, denn er war ein entfernter Verwandter von Denethor dem II, der sich im Wahnsinn selbst verbrannt hatte, und seines Sohnes Faramir. „Niemals wieder sollst du diesen abscheulichen Dämon in den Mund nehmen in Imladris, Sylvannah!" rief er erzürnt. „Wer das Böse anruft, wird ihm früher oder später gegenüberstehen, das weißt du!" Rasch verflog die Wut der Tochter und machte Betroffenheit platz. Es war merklich kühler geworden und sie schlang ihre Arme um die schöne, viele Männerherzen höher schlagen lassende Brust. „Entschuldige Vater!" bat sie und als er sah, dass sie es diesmal ernst meinte, verflog seine Wut so schnell wie sie gekommen war. „Lass und in Elronds Hallen einkehren, es ist kalt geworden" meinte er begütigend und Hand in Hand schritten sie zurück.

Am Abend saßen Emenor und Sylvannah zusammen in der großen Ratshalle und ließen sich von der Musik und dem Gesang der Elben in ferne Zeiten und Abenteuer entführen. Um sie herum gruppierten sich ihre Begleiter, allesamt starke Recken aus den Reihen der Turmwächter von Minas Tirith. Eine unbeschreiblich schöne Elbin sang ein Lied über den Hochkönig Gil- Galad und König Elendil, das ihre Heldentaten rühmte und ihren schrecklichen Tod auf den Schlachtfeldern Mordors betrauerte. Die Elbensprache berührte das Herz und führte den Geist an völlig neue Ufer der Erkenntnis. Sylvannah hatte allen Zwist vergessen und genoss ihre Anwesenheit in den Hallen der letzten Hochelben Mittelerdes. Erst als das Lied mit einem traurigen Seufzer der Sängerin endete, erinnerte sie sich, dass die Gesandtschaft nicht ewig hier bleiben würde.

Der Auftrag des neuen Königs Elassar führte sie durch den ganzen Nordwesten Mittelerdes. Sie sollten in Eriador die Krönung Aragorns, Arathorns Sohn, zum König von Arnor und Gondor bekannt machen und den Menschen neue Hoffnung bringen. Ihr nächstes Reiseziel, soviel hatte ihr Vater verraten, war eine Stadt namens Bree, die in einem dicht bevölkerten Gebiet mehrere hundert Meilen westlich von Bruchtal lag.

Schon Übermorgen würden sie aufbrechen und die Bequemlichkeit Bruchtals und die Freundlichkeit der Eldar hinter sich lassen. Wieder ärgerte Sylvannah sich über ihren Vater- warum konnte er sie nicht bei ihrem Verlobten Cilian von Lamedon lassen, warum musste er sie in diese wilden Gebiete des Nordens schleppen, die voller Hinterwäldler waren und in denen es keine Ordnung gab? Vorgebend sie sei müde verließ sie die Halle und begab sich in ihr Schlafgemach. Warum wurde alles gut für Gondor und den Westen, während sie ohne ihren Geliebten sein musste? Was machte es für einen Unterschied, ob man mit 18 oder 21 heiratete? Sie vergoss einige Tränen in ihre Kissen, dann stand sie auf und zog voller Ärger das Schwert, welches ihr Vater ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie schwenkte es wild und zerhieb die Luft um sich, bis die Anstrengung sie keuchen ließ. Warum gab er ihr eine Waffe und brachte ihr dann nicht bei, wie man sie richtig benutzte? Die irrationale Traditionsliebe ihres Vaters brachte sie immer wieder zur Weißglut!

Am nächsten Abend wurde ein großes Abschiedsfest gefeiert. Die 20 köpfige Leibwache des Herolds Emenor und seiner Tochter sprach dem Wein kräftig zu und es wurde getanzt und gelacht bis spät in die Nacht. Sylvannah aber saß in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich leise mit einer jung aussehenden Elbin, der sie ihr Leid klagte. „Sagt mir, welchen Sinn hat die Tradition meines Hauses, das Frauen erst volljährig verheiratet werden dürfen?" fragte sie die Elbin. Die blonde Frau, deren überirdische Schönheit selbst die attraktive Sylvannah wie eine bessere Magd erscheinen ließ, dachte lange nach. Dann gab sie eine Antwort, mit der das Mädchen niemals gerechnet hätte: „Ich halte diese Tradition für sehr klug!" erklärte die Eldar und hob die Hand, als Sylvannah aufbegehren wollte. „Denn solange ihr nicht einmal 21 Jahre alt seid, könntet ihr euch leicht in eurem Geliebten täuschen und die Wahl später bitter bereuen. Ihr könntet euren Eltern Vorwürfe machen, das sie Euch nicht vor dem jugendlichen Wahn bewahrt haben, und es würde zu schlimmen Streit führen." Das Mädchen schwieg, doch die Ablehnung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wenn ihr aber volljährig seid" fuhr die Elbin ungerührt fort „könnt ihr für eure Wahl nur mehr euch selbst verantwortlich machen,,,,"

Lange herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann meinte Sillvanah schnippisch: „Sagt mir noch eins, ehrenwerte Tochter der Eldar- wie alt seid ihr, das ihr solche Urteile sprecht?" Glockenhelles Lachen entsprang der Frau und sie schien die Frage äußerst komisch zu finden: „Als ich das letzte mal nachgezählt habe" erklärte sie immer noch lächelnd „war ich 345 Jahre alt." Erstaunen mischte sich auf Sylvannahs Gesicht mit Ungläubigkeit und Verunsicherung. Wie hatte sie diese uralte Frau bloß für gleichaltrig halten können? Die Elben waren ein mehr als geheimnisvolles Geschlecht!

Als die Sonne aufging machten sich der Herold Gondors mit seinem Tross abmarschbereit. Die Strahlen des Gestirns glitzerten auf den schweren Rüstungen der Soldaten und ihre Fahne wehte stolz im Wind. „Fragt sich nur, welche Fahne, die der Reiches oder des Weines!" dachte Sylvannah bei sich. Tatsächlich saßen einige der Männer etwas unsicher im Sattel oder wirkten angeschlagen. Offenbar hatten sie kaum ein Auge zugetan. Mit vielen Worten und Gesten verabschiedete sich die Gruppe von den Elben, dann brachen sie auf Richtung Westen...

Auf Leben und Tod

Guldram flüsterte seinem Reittier begütigend ins pelzige Ohr. Der Warg knurrte und wäre am liebsten aus der Deckung geprescht, um den Männern die unter ihnen über die Oststraße ritten, an die Kehle zu springen. Schnell zählte Tarzûpols Späher die Menschen und kam auf 22. In der Mitte der Gruppe fuhr holpernd ein Pferdegespann, auf dessen Kutschbock eine Frau von solcher Schönheit sass, das Guldram einen Augenblick lang seine Aufgabe vergaß. Solch eine anmutige Maid hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht gesehen, noch dazu wo sie ein Menschenweib war. Vielleicht hätte er sich in ihrem Anblick verloren, wenn nicht in diesem Moment eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf gemahnt hätte: „Wenn du jemanden siehst, halte dich nicht zu lange auf, sonst haben wir keine Zeit zur Vorbereitung!" Der Herr hatte natürlich Recht- wie immer! Er warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf die Bewaffnung der Männer und bemerkte, das einige von ihnen schlaff auf den Rücken ihrer Gäule hingen oder gefährlich im Sattel hin und her rutschten- das war ja wie eine Einladung! Er flüsterte dem Warg einen Befehl zu und widerwillig drehte die Bestie sich um und verschwand so leise wie möglich im Unterholz.

Tarzûpol saß am Hauptfeuer des Lagers und riss große Stücke aus einer Hirschkeule, die von der gestrigen Jagd über geblieben war. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl und war mürrischer als gewöhnlich. Der schauerliche Traum der letzten Nacht hatte ihm nicht nur Kopfschmerzen beschert, sondern auch die Erfahrung des Todes vor Augen geführt. Sicher hatte dieser scheußliche Elb, an dessen Namen er sich schon nicht mehr erinnerte, nichts anderes verdient. Aber als sein Geist qualvoll verloschen war, hatte auch der Träger des Ringes das Ende miterlebt und das war wahrlich nicht angenehm gewesen.

Immerhin wusste er nun, wie der Ring entstanden war und was seine Macht über Sarumans Ende hinaus erhalten hatte. Es war schon ein seltsamer Gedanke, die Lebensenergie eines Elben am Finger zu tragen... Noch dazu eine Kraft, von der er sehr lange Zeit würde zehren können, wenn er den Ringvers, den der Zauberer gedichtet hatte, richtig verstand.

Grade wollte er sich erheben, um Drog zu befehlen, die Orks abmarschbereit zu machen, als Guldram auf seinem Warg herangeprescht kam. Behende sprang er vom Rücken des Untieres und warf ihm ein Stück Fleisch zu, um es für seinen Gehorsam zu belohnen. Aufgeregt lief der Hobbit zu Tarzûpol und berichtete ihn in kurzen Worten von der Reisegruppe, die er beobachtet hatte. „Es sind etwas über 20 Männer, gut bewaffnet und in starken Rüstungen." erklärte der Halbling. Das schien Tarzûpol doch etwas viel zu sein für seine kleine Armee und er wollte schon abwinken, als Guldram fort fuhr: „Viele der Menschen scheinen geschwächt zu sein, sie schlafen auf dem Rücken der Pferde oder kippen fast hinunter. Außerdem haben sie in der Mitte einen langsamen Pferdewagen, auf dem eine schöne Frau mitfährt!"

Der Ritter von Angmar horchte auf. „Eine Frau sagst du? Beschreibe sie mir!" Der Späher versuchte es und seine farbigen Worte ließen in dem dunklen Dunedain ein lange nicht mehr gekanntes Gefühl aufkommen: Begehren. „Wo war der Zug, als du zurückgekehrt bist?" fragte er schnell und Guldram zeigte ihm auf seiner Karte die Stelle. „Sie kommen nicht gut voran, wegen des Wagens und ihrer seltsamen Schwäche." überlegte Tarzûpol. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir ihnen an der Golem- Enge auflauern!" Der Hobbit fuhr mit dem Finger über die Karte und fand die so bezeichnete Position. Es war ein nur 20 Schritt breites Tal, durch das sich die Oststraße zog. An der Nordseite wurde es vom Wald der Trollhöhen begrenzt, Richtung Süden lag eine Felsige Anhöhe, die zwar erklommen werden konnte, den Pferden jedoch größte Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. Tarzûpol entschied sich schnell, er sprang auf und rief sowohl Drog als auch Farukaz zu sich und erklärte ihnen die Lage.

Der Ork schnaubte und wagte es, Einwände zu erheben: „Meister, das sind viele stinkige Menschen auf Pferden, glaubt ihr wirklich, das wir diese Dreckschleudern besiegen können?" Der finstere Waldläufer klopfte seinem schrecklichen Diener auf die Schulter. „Wer sagt, das wir sie Mann gegen Mann niederschlagen müssen?" fragte er den etwas tumben Uruk. „Ich werde mich verkleiden und sie ablenken, dann werdet ihr aus den Bäumen auf sie herabspringen und sie aufschlitzen wie pralle Würste!" Der Anführer der Orks grunzte seine Zustimmung- sein Herr war wirklich schlau!

Während die Orks und Menschen sich bereit machten, legte Tarzûpol seinen schwarzen Mantel ab und griff zu seinem Gepäck. Zur Überraschung Guldrams holte er einen grünen Umhang hervor, auf dem die Abzeichen der Dunedain prangten. „Ich werde vor ihnen aus dem Wald kommen und um Hilfe rufen." erklärte der Gebieter. „Wenn sie unter den überhängenden Bäumen sind, lasst ihr euch fallen und greift an." Guldram nickte entschlossen und Vorfreude auf seinen ersten richtigen Kampf stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Für dich habe ich einen besonderen Auftrag." flüsterte Tarzûpol „Du musst zu dem Wagen vorspringen und verhindern, das die Orks oder Warge im Blutrausch das Weib töten, verstanden?" Stolz einen so wichtigen Befehl erhalten zu haben, reckte sich der Hobbit zu voller Größe auf: „Ich werde die Frau mit meinem Leben beschützen, Herr!" gelobte er. Kurz darauf marschierte die Horde ab.

Sylvannah langweilte sich. Die Landschaft wirkte gleichförmi, auf der rechten Seite undurchdringlicher, verfilzter Wald, zur Linken eine braune Einöde. Wer konnte es in einer solchen Gegend lange aushalten? Das ewige Rumpeln des Wagens verursachte ihr Rückenschmerzen, und die immer noch an ihrem Kater leidenden Krieger ärgerten sie. Die Kerle hingen in ihren Sätteln wie Mehlsäcke und einige schienen sogar zu schlafen! Warum unternahm ihr Vater nichts dagegen? Sie schüttelte verdrossen den Kopf, dann zog sie hinter dem Kutschbock eine Handarbeit hervor und begann daran zu stricken. Natürlich war es für Cilian, ein wollener Schal für die kalten Nächte Lamedons. Der würde ihm sicher gut stehen. Das Mädchen verlor sich in seiner Schwärmerei für ihren Verlobten und die Zeit verrann schnell...

Endlich hatte auch der letzte begriffsstutzige Ork seine Position in den Bäumen eingenommen. Etwas tiefer im Wald lauerten die Warge unter Hardrans Befehl. Sobald der Angriff begonnen hatte, sollten sie sich hervor stürzen und die Pferde angreifen. Das würde sicher für Panik unter den Tieren sorgen und einige der gepanzerten Reiter könnten allein schon durch Stürze außer Gefecht gesetzt werden.

Der _Faluck Harzan _hatte sich auf der Höhe des letzten orkbesetzten Baumes Richtung Westen im Gebüsch versteckt. Er würde einen verletzten Waldläufer spielen und versuchen, mit der Macht seiner Stimme möglichst viele der Reiter unter das Geäst des Waldes zu locken. Der Überfall musste gelingen!

Sylvannah dachte gerade an die glänzenden Türme und wehenden Fahnen von Helorem, der Hauptstadt Lamedons, in der sie bald als Prinzessin residieren würde. Cilian würde sie auf Händen tragen und jeder Bürger würde sie lieben...

Unruhe entstand an der Spitze des Zuges und sie blickte irritiert auf. Sie befanden sich in einem ziemlich engen Einschnitt, rechts der Wald und links ein steiniger Hügel. Jetzt sah sie den Anlass der Aufregung, ein in grüne Kleidung gehüllter und offenbar verletzter Mann war auf die Straße getaumelt. Nun kniete er 20 Meter vor der Spitze der Reiterei auf dem Boden und schwankte leicht. „Ihr Herren, wollt ihr einem verletzten Dunedain nicht zur Hilfe kommen?" fragte der Unbekannte. Seine Stimme hatte einen melodiösen Klang und sofort befiel Mitleid Sylvannahs Herz. Warum unternahm keiner etwas? Jetzt ritten einige Männer vorsichtig näher, doch der Waldläufe rief ihnen zu : „Ihr tapferen Ritter aus Gondor, kommt mir zahlreich zu Hilfe! Ein riesiger Eber hat mich verletzt und kann jeden Moment hervorbrechen!" Der grün Gewandete sprach in solcher Not, das sogleich alle Kämpfer, die ihm nahe waren, insgesamt ein gutes Dutzend, zu ihm ritten und ihn umringten. Auch ihr Vater war dabei, sah das Mädchen beruhigt. Jetzt würde dem Fremden nichts geschehen.

Weitere Ritter nährten sich dem Fremden, um für ihn streiten zu können, und gelangten dabei unter das Blätterdach der Bäume. Unter ihnen ritten viele, deren Sinne noch vom Wein getrübt und deren Vermögen, ihr Schwert schnell zu ziehen, vermindert war. In diesem Moment geschah es- der Unbekannte stieß einen Schrei aus, der selbst den mutigsten Mann ängstigte, so entsetzlich, schrill und laut war er.

Im selben Augenblick fielen dutzende schwarze Schatten aus dem Geäst des Waldes, ihrerseits grässliches Gebrüll ausstoßend. Ehe die Männer Gondors reagieren konnten, waren acht von ihnen schon zu Boden gegangen und wurden von den geifernden Orks in Stücke gehackt. Aus dem Unterholz drang ein gewaltiges Krachen und schon sprangen die widerwärtigsten, größten Wölfe hervor, die je einer der Kämpfer gesehen hatte. Sie fielen über die Beine der Pferde her, ihre grässlichen Hauer schlugen in das Fleisch und die Rösser gingen durch. Weitere sechs Mann wurden abgeworfen oder unter ihren Gäulen begraben. Sie fanden einen schnellen, grausamen Tod, denn die Orks wussten genau, worauf sie zielen mussten. Ihre Schwerter und Äxte hieben auf die Hälse der Überfallenen ein, das Blut spritzte in die Höhe und das hyänenartige Geheul der Kreaturen war meilenweit zu hören.

Drei Reiter schafften es, sowohl den Wargen als auch den Orks auszuweichen. Der Herold des Königs war unter ihnen, er saß fest im Sattel und hatte sein Schwert in der Hand. Es schimmerte in der Sonne und er rief: „Für den König, zerschmettert die Unholde!" Die Ritter der Nachhut preschten ihm zur Hilfe und nur einer blieb zurück, um Sylvannah und den Wagen zu schützen.

Grimmig ließ jener Wächter, das Mädchen erkannte in ihm den tapferen Varniold, seinen Blick schweifen, doch keines der gräulichen Geschöpfe Saurons schien sie zu beachten. Sylvannah drehte sich um und wollte ihr Schwert, das auf dem Wagen lag an sich nehmen, als sie eine huschende Bewegung sah. Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, saß eine schwarze Klinge an ihrem weißen Hals und sie blickte in das grimmige Gesicht eines- Hobbits! Die junge Frau hatte natürlich von den Heldentaten eines Frodo Beutlin erfahren und eine genaue Beschreibung der Halblinge gehört, so das sie erkannte, womit sie es hier zu tun hatte.

Guldram gab dem Menschenweib ein Zeichen, sich wieder nach vorne zu wenden, dann betrachtete er den Rücken Varniolds. Dessen Pferd stand nahe beim Wagen und voller Sorge beobachtete der Mann den Kampf. Guldram berechnete seine Chancen, dann sprang er auf das Ross des Kriegers, riss den Kopf des Arglosen zurück und schnitt ihm mit einer raschen Bewegung die Kehle durch. Schlaff rutschte der Kämpfer von seinem Reittier, das erst jetzt merkte, was vorging. Behende wandte der Hobbit sich um und hüpfte zurück auf das Gefährt, wo die völlig aufgelöste Sylvannah gerade versuchte, ihr Schwert aus der Scheide zu reißen. Bevor es ihr gelang, saß der blutige Dolch des kleinen Mörders wieder an ihrem Hals.

Zehn Orks und drei Warge waren erschlagen und die anderen Monstrositäten schienen schon den Mut zu verlieren, weil die großen Menschen auf ihren Pferden so furchtlos kämpften. Da tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ihr Gebieter auf, sein schwarzer Umhang wehte im Wind und er führte sein gewaltiges Langschwert wie nur ein Krieger numenorischen Blutes es vermochte.

Mit einem schnellen Stoß rammte er dem ihm am nächsten stehenden Pferd die Spitze _Dukranholds_ ins Auge. Das Ross brach panisch wiehernd zusammen und ehe der Reiter reagieren konnte, sprang der schwarze Dunedain neben ihn und spießte ihn auf. „Tarzûpol für Angmar!" brüllte er und die Orks schrien begeistert auf, fanden neuen Mut. Sie stürzten sich auf die vier Recken Gondors, die ihnen noch tapfer Widerstand leisteten. Die Warge sprangen sie an, Orkpfeile sausten und trafen Ross und Reiter. Der Gestank von aufgeschlitzten Bäuchen und Blut hing schwer in der Luft, das Klirren der Waffen und die Todesschreie der Gefallenen hallten durch die Golem- Enge. Emenor von Hurin blieb als letzter Streiter übrig. Sein Pferd war tot, doch er hatte sich auf den Kadaver gestellt und schlug so wild und ergrimmt um sich, das die Orks und Warge auf Abstand gingen. In seiner linken Schulter steckte ein Pfeil und er blutete stark, doch wie es in ihrer Natur lag, fürchteten die Kreaturen den Zorn eines wahren Nachkommen Elendils.

Der Faluck Harzan jedoch warf sich nach vorn und begann ein Duell Mann gegen Mann. Sein Grimm schien unbezähmbar zu sein und die Härte seines _Dukranhold _sowiedie Macht seines Armes ließen das Schwert Emenors schon nach drei ausgetauschten Hieben in tausend Stücke zerbersten. Er setzte dem Boten des Königs die Schwertspitze an die Kehle.

„Willst du wissen, wer dich besiegte und sich die Frau dort auf dem Wagen zur Beute nahm?" fragte der Ritter von Angmar boshaft. Die Mine Emenors verfiel von einem Moment zum anderen, als all seine Hoffnung darauf, das Mädchen sei entkommen, verflog. „Lasst wenigstens meine Tochter ziehen!" bat er verzweifelt und erniedrigte sich, um Sylvannah vielleicht noch zu retten. „Sie ist jung und hat nichts zu tun mit den Händeln der Männer." beschwor er Tarzûpol. „Wenn ihr ein großer Mann seid, wie ihr vorgebt, dann verhaltet euch ehrenhaft!"

Tarzûpol lachte lang und laut: „Du bist ein Narr, dein eigen Fleisch und Blut in diese Gegend mitzubringen! Wusstest du nicht, dass _Gondor_" er sprach den Namen aus wie einen Fluch „hier keine Macht hat?" Müde schüttelte der Herold den Kopf: „Sagt mir wer ihr seid oder lasst es bleiben, hinterhältiger Räuber!" forderte er in einem Anflug von letztem Stolz. „Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann wenigstens schnell!" „Meine Name ist Tarzûpol!" stellte der schwarze Dunedain sich vor. „Ich bin der letzte Ritter von Angmar!"

Dann hieb er Emenor den Schädel von den Schultern und die schwarze Horde hinter ihm brach in irres Freudengeschrei aus. Er packte den Kopf, in dem die Augen des Herolds noch rollten, bei den Haaren und schlenderte Richtung Wagen davon.


	7. Auf nach Osten!

Auf nach Osten!

Sylvannah hatte das Gemetzel aus der Ferne mit angesehen und Tränen der Wut und Trauer liefen über ihr wohlgestaltetes Gesicht. Der Halbling hielt sie noch immer in seiner Gewalt. Als einige der mit Blut und Geifer bedeckten Orks näherkamen und das Menschenweib taxierten, befahl er ihnen im Namen Tarzûpols, zu verschwinden. Widerwillig gehorchten die Geschöpfe und machten sich wie ihre Artgenossen über die Kadaver der Pferde und Leichen der Männer her. Sie plünderten alles, was ihnen nützlich schien, Schwert und Helm, Schild und Harnisch. Den Rest zerstörten sie und warfen es auf einen großen Haufen.

Wie konnten nur von einem Herzschlag zum Anderen so viel Leid, Tod und Verderben über einen hereinbrechen? Als Tochter des Hauses Hurin wusste sie um viele blutige Niederlagen und vergebliche Schlachten. Doch sein Ende so zu finden, von zersprengten Dienern des Bösen hinterrücks gemeuchelt, das hatte ihr Vater nicht verdient! Sylvannah verspürte den Drang, ihm in den Tod zu folgen, denn was mochte ihr in den Händen dieses Gesindels noch bevorstehen? Schon wollte sie sich gegen die scharfe Klinge des Halblings werfen und so selbst ihre Kehle zerschneiden, als vor dem Pferdegespann der Anführer der Horde auftauchte. In seiner Rechten hielt er den angegrauten Schopf Emenors, der Schädel baumelte an den Haaren hin und her und verteilte das aus dem Hals sickernde Blut in alle Richtungen. Das Gesicht des Herolds war in den grausamen Zuckungen des Todes erstarrt, seine einstige Strenge hatte sich in eine einzige Grimasse der Pein verwandelt. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, fiel die holde Maid Sylvannah, Verlobte des Prinzen von Lamedon und Erbin großer Traditionen, in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Tarzûpol befahl seinen Kämpfern, die Überreste der Schlacht zu beseitigen und die Toten in die Tiefen des Waldes zu schleppen. Ganz ließen sich die Spuren zwar nicht verwischen, doch wollte der schwarze Dunedain verhindern, innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine Strafexpedition der Elben auf den Fersen zu haben. Bruchtal lag zu nahe, um sich Nachlässigkeiten erlauben zu können. Den Schädel des Königsboten spießte er auf einen Orkspeer, dann sprang er geschickt auf den Wagen.

Guldram hatte nicht zu viel versprochen! Die Schönheit des Mädchens blendete ihn regelrecht, seit undenklichen Zeiten hatte er nicht mehr solche Anmut erblickt. Sie war ohne Bewusstsein, doch ihre Atemzüge gingen ruhig. Er streichelte ihre Wange und ein fast schon milde zu nennender Zug erschien für Sekunden auf seinem Gesicht. „Gute Arbeit, mein Späher!" lobte er den Halbling. „Löse das Zugpferd aus dem Geschirr und lass dir dann von Farukaz und Nimroz helfen, dieses Kleinod hier darauf festzubinden! Seid vorsichtig mit ihr!" Der Hobbit verbeugte sich ergeben, dann verschwand er in der Menge der brandschatzenden Orks.

Ohne sich viel Zeit zu nehmen, ging der Ringträger die Güter durch, die sich auf dem Wagen stapelten. Der größte Teil bestand aus Lebensmitteln und Werkzeugen für den Schmied. Sowohl für das Beschlagen der Pferde als auch für die Reparatur von Waffen und Rüstungen waren Gerätschaften vorhanden. Tarzûpol war zufrieden, denn diese Ausrüstung konnte er gut gebrauchen. „Drog!" schrie er zu den immer noch wild ihren Sieg feiernden Orks hinüber. Der große Bilwiss löste sich vom Hals eines verendeten Schimmels, aus dessen Adern er grade noch schlabbernd dampfendes Blut getrunken hatte. Er rannte mit großen Schritten zu seinem Gebieter und ließ es ich nicht nehmen, dabei mit seiner grässlichen Stimme „Lang lebe Tarzûpol!" zu skandieren.

„Lass all diese Werkzeuge hier vom Wagen laden!" befahl ihm der schwarze Waldläufer. „Das Brot und die andere Nahrung nehmt ebenfalls mit, dann brecht das Gefährt auseinander und werft die Reste in den Wald!" „Jawohl, mächtiger Faluck Harzan." bestätigte die Bestie. „Und beeilt euch gefälligst!" schrie ihm Tarzûpol hinterher. Er wollte nicht zu lange auf der Straße bleiben und ein weithin sichtbares Ziel abgeben. Nach diesem Kampf konnte die Horde nicht in den -rollhöhen bleiben, das war ihm klar. Der Ritter von Angmar beschloss, das zu tun was er schon seit einigen Tagen bedacht hatte. Sie würden sich nach Südosten wenden, den Fluss Lautwasser an einer Furt weit ab von Bruchtal überqueren, um sich dann an den Fuß des Nebelgebirges zu begeben. Dort würde die Horde hoffentlich auf weitere sich versteckende Orkkrieger treffen, die ihre Reihen verstärkten.

Ungeduldig sah er zu, wie die Dunländer und Guldram das Mädchen fesselten und auf den Rücken des Zugpferdes banden. Ihre Schönheit erregte ihn sehr und er freute sich auf den Abend. Er würde viel Vergnügen mit ihre haben, da war er sicher.

Nachdem seine Kreaturen unter großem Geheule ihre eigenen Erschlagenen zerlegt, eingesalzen und begraben hatten, wie es unter ihnen üblich war, befahl Tarzûpol den Aufbruch. Für sich selbst und die drei Männer aus Dunland hatte er vier nur leicht verletzte Rosse einfangen lassen. Zunächst waren die Tiere aufsässig, doch nachdem sie genug von der Gerte gekostet hatten, gehorchten sie widerwillig.

Sie zogen zunächst nach Osten, bogen jedoch, als sie die Golem- Enge hinter sich ließen, nach Süden ab. Tarzûpol wollte so viele Meilen wie möglich zwischen den Ort des Überfalls und seine Horde legen, deshalb liefen sie bis zum Anbruch der Dunkelheit mit grösstmöglicher Geschwindigkeit. Dann verlangsamten sie etwas und der Ringträger hielt nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz Ausschau. Nach längerer Suche entdeckte er einen verfallenen Gutshof, in dessen Mauern sie sich niederließen.

Vier Wachen wurden aufgestellt, dann erlaubte Tarzûpol seinen Orks, Feuer zu machen und ihren Sieg zu feiern. Bald duftete es im ganzen Lager nach Pferdebraten und einige Feinschmecker rösteten zusätzlich menschliche Schenkelstücke über den Flammen. Auch ein Fass Bier war unter der Beute gewesen und die Uruks ließen sich volllaufen. Bald schon kam es zu ersten Schlägereien, wie sie ständig unter diesem üblen Volke stattfinden- der schwarze Dunedain zog sich mit Guldram und den Dunländern in eine stille Ecke zurück. Das Weib hatten sie vom Pferd gebunden und auf einer Decke neben sich zu Boden gelegt. Sie war immer noch nicht aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht, aber Tarzûpol wartete geduldig. Die Nacht war noch lang. Grade schilderte Guldram seinem Herren stolz, wie er zum Wagen gelangt war und dem Wächter die Gurgel durchschnitt, als leises Stöhnen sie auf ihre Gefangene aufmerksam machte.

Die drei schmutzigen, schlecht riechenden und narbigen Dunländer blickten gierig zu dem Mädchen hin, sie hatten lange bei keiner Frau mehr gelegen. Der Ritter von Angmar aber sah ihr Verlangen und packte Farukaz am Kragen: „Diese Maid ist mein, Knecht!" fuhr er ihn an. „Niemand berührt sie ausser mir selbst!" Der niedere Mensch winselte eine Entschuldigung, dann wurde er losgelassen.

„Ihr werdet schon bald mehr Weiber haben, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt!" versprach Tarzûpol werbend. „Und ihr werdet sie allein euren Besitz nennen, das verspreche ich!" Die Minen der drei Männer hellten sich auf. Ihr Herr war immer großzügig zu ihnen, sie vertrauten seinen Worten. Und schließlich war er der Meister und hatte das Anrecht auf die erste Frau, die sie entführten, das sahen sie ein. Nacheinander verließen sie das Feuer und gingen zu den grölenden Orks hinüber. Auch Guldram machte sich schnell davon und ließ Tarzûpol mit Sylvannah allein.

Der schwarze Dunedain trat an das Lager des gefesselten Mädchens. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und schielte voller Schrecken und Abscheu zu den feiernden Orks. Als sie die sich nährenden Schritte hörte, dreht sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Seine mächtige Statur, sein grimmiges Gesicht mit der Stirnnarbe und den drohenden Augen schüchterten sie ein. Dieser Mann hatte ihren Vater ermordet! In ihr rangen Entsetzen und Hass miteinander. Was wollte er von ihr, warum sagte er kein Wort?

Schwärzeste Verzweiflung überkam sie und ohne es zu wollen brach sie in Tränen aus.

Abschätzend musterte Tarzûpol die Tochter des königlichen Herolds, nahm nochmals ihre Unbeflecktheit in sich auf. Ihr Weinen rührte ihn nicht, doch wollte er mehr über sie erfahren, bevor er den Schleier ihrer Reinheit für immer zerriss. „Sagt mir euren Namen, Täubchen aus dem Süden!" verlangte er roh. Sein verächtlicher Ton sprach den Hass in Sylvannahs Innerem an und statt zu antworten, spuckte sie ihrem Peiniger vor die Füße. „Ein stolzes Vögelchen habe ich mir da gefangen!" Der riesige Kämpfer stieß widerwärtige, abgehackte Töne aus, die Sylvannah erst nach Sekunden als Lachen erkannte. Dann ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Erde gleiten und griff mit seinen Pranken nach ihrem Busen. Noch nie hatte ein Mann sie dort berührt, angewidert versuchte sie sich wegzurollen, doch er hielt sie fest. Sein Griff verstärkte sich und er begann, ihre linke Brust schmerzhaft zu kneten. „Wollt ihr mir nicht lieber antworten, meine Kleine?" fragte er drohend. „Denn nichts anderes vermag mein Verlangen nach euch noch im Zaume zu halten!" Solcher Art bedrängt und in höchster Not verließ sie der Mut und ihre Zunge löste sich. „Ich bin Sylvannah aus dem Hause Hurin." erklärte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Lasst mich bitte nach Imladris zurückkehren!" Der Gedanke an das glückliche Elbenheim gab ihr neue Zuversicht und sie versuchte, dem Ritter von Angmar Angst einzujagen: „Mein Verlobter ist Prinz Cilian von Lamedon. Er wird euch dreckigen Mörder über jedes Gebirge der Welt jagen, um mich zu befreien!"

Tatsächlich ließ Tarzûpol ihre Brust los, doch nicht etwa, weil er eingeschüchtert war. Vielmehr musste er sich die Seiten halten vor Lachen, denn die junge Frau schien ihm so hochfahrend zu sein, wie alle Dunedain des Westens. Ihren Willen zu brechen war eine größere Herausforderung, als er erwartet hatte. Er beschloss, sie nicht mit Gewalt zu nehmen, sondern mit Hilfe des Ringes und seiner Macht zu verführen. Welch eine Erniedrigung für Gondor, wenn sich ihm dieses herrliche Weib freiwillig hingeben würde! Und welch vielfacher Genuss für ihn!

„Euer Prinzchen wird nie wieder von euch hören und schnell eine andere zur Frau nehmen." sagte er und seine Stimme bekam einen weicheren, eindringlichen Klang. „Durch nichts wird sich Prinz Cilian verpflichtet fühlen, weil euch euer schwach- sinniger Vater mutwillig auf diesen gefährlichen Ritt schleppte." Das Gift in seinen Worten fand rasch einen Weg zu ihrem Herzen, denn die ungerechte Wut auf ihren Vater gärte noch immer in ihr und schwächte ihre Standhaftigkeit. „Cilian liebt mich! Er wird kommen und euch und eure Horde von Ungeheuern vernichten!" drohte sie Tarzûpol, aber schon war die erste Unsicherheit in ihren Worten zu vernehmen. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt und Sylvannah schaute ihm nun unverwandt in die Augen.

„Wollt ihr nicht einmal wissen, wem ihr mit dem Tode droht?" fragte er scheinbar verblüfft. „Was sollt ihr schon anderes sein, Mörder meines Vaters, als ein Wegelagerer und Räuberhauptmann?" antwortete sie, doch erkannte der Ritter von Angmar sogleich, das er ihre Neugier geweckt hatte. Wie von der Sehne geschnellt sprang er auf und zückte sein mächtiges Schwert. Das Feuer der Orks verwandelte ihn in einen gewaltigen, flackernden Schatten und der Ring an seinem Finger glühte auf wie ein drittes Auge, das nicht auf die Stofflichkeit, sondern in das Innere der Seele sah.

„Unterschätzt mich nicht, Tochter von Westernis!" rief er mit gebieterischer Stimme. „Denn vom gleichen Blute wie ihr und euer Haus stamme ich ab! Einst dienten meine Vorfahren dem großen König von Angmar und noch heute nenne ich mich einen Ritter dieses längst verlassenen Landes!" Ein Schauer überlief da Sylvannah und sie erkannte in dem schwarzen Recken alle Zeichen eines Fürsten der Menschen. „Wie schimpft ihr euch also, Diener des Bösen?" fragte sie. Und auch wenn sie es nicht wusste, lag doch mehr Bewunderung als Ablehnung in ihren Worten.

„Tarzûpol von _Faluck Harzan _werde ich geheißen!" verkündete er. „Noch keines Mannes Arm rang mich nieder, noch keines Weibes Glanz fing mich ein. Wenn kein Wunder geschieht, so wird die lange Linie meines Geschlechtes mit mir sterben, denn der Westen ist mir verleidet und mit keiner Frau von geringem Stamm will ich mich einlassen!" So sprach der Ringträger und wie beabsichtigt verfehlten seine magisch umgarnenden Worte ihre Wirkung nicht. Die Abneigung Sylvannahs gegen den schwarzen Dunedain schwand, sie sah erstmals im Schein der Flammen, wie anziehend seine markanten Züge waren. Sicher war er der Mörder ihres Vaters, doch hatte er es wohl nur getan, weil er auf der falschen Seite stand.

Erstmals lächelte sie ihn an und er kniete wieder neben ihr nieder. „Zerschneidet meine Fesseln, Tarzûpol!" bat sie. „Ich gebe euch mein Wort, keinen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen." Nach einem prüfenden Blick zog er seinen Dolch und befreite sie. „So kommt und teilt mein Mahl mit mir!" bot er Sylvannah an. Mühsam erhob sie sich, schüttelte die tauben Glieder, dann schritt sie zu der niedergebrannten Glut und setzte sich dem schwarzen Dunedain gegenüber nieder. Er reichte ihr von dem Brot und Dörrfleisch, welches am Morgen noch ihrem Vater gehört hatte und sie verzehrte es schweigend.

„Was wollt ihr nun tun, da ihr bald alle Elben Bruchtals auf den Fersen und jeden Streiter Gondors gegen euch haben werdet?" erkundigte sich Sylvannah nach dem Essen. Tarzûpol machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Es wird Tage dauern, bis die Nachricht von unserem siegreichen Angriff bis Bruchtal gelangt, denn auf der Oststraße sind nur wenige Reisende unterwegs." Die Hoffnung des Mädchens auf Rettung schwand bei diesen Worten weiter. Doch noch gab sie sich nicht auf: „Alle Lande um uns her sind nun wieder Teil des Königreiches. Wo wollt ihr euch mit euren Orks und dunklen Menschen verstecken?" „Wer sagt, das ich in diesem Landstreich bleiben will?" höhnte Tarzûpol. „Glaubt ihr, ich wollte warten bis all die hochfahrenden Widerlinge aus Minas Tirith hier eintreffen und Männer wie ich nur wegen unsere Aussehens vernichtet werden?" „Aber wohin wollt ihr mich dann verschleppen" wagte die Tochter des königlichen Herolds eine letzte Frage. Die Augen des schwarzen Dunedains starrten angsteinflössend. „Das, mein Täubchen, werdet ihr sehen!" war seine einzige Erwiderung.

Als Tarzûpol noch vor Sonnenaufgang den Weitermarsch befahl, war Sylvannah sehr müde. Aus Angst um ihr Schicksal hatte sie kaum schlafen können und war froh, sich auf dem Rücken des ehemaligen Zugpferdes etwas ausruhen zu können. Das Gezeter der Orks und Geheul der Warge sandte dem Mädchen immer noch Schauer über den Rücken, aber sie begann sich an ihre neue Lage zu gewöhnen. Stundenlang zog die Horde nach Süden und die Zeit verging ereignislos. Tarzûpol hatte erneut Guldram abgestellt, um Sylvannah zu bewachen. Auf seinem Warg reitend behielt er sie genau im Auge, sowohl um ihre Flucht, als auch um Übergriffe der wilden Kreaturen zu verhindern.

Als sie die gröbste Schläfrigkeit überwunden hatte, versuchte sie, ein Gespräch mit dem Hobbit zu beginnen. Doch sein Gesicht blieb verschlossen und er antwortete nicht auf ihre Fragen. Schon stand die Sonne im Zenit, als die Horde den Fluss Lautwasser erreichte. Die Billwisse zischten ihren Hass heraus, die Warge jaulten und die Dunländer stießen schreckliche Verwünschungen aus. Selbst Tarzûpol musste sich angesichts des elbischen Gewässers beherrschen, um nicht zu fluchen und somit Schwäche zu offenbaren. Er wusste, das sich hier irgendwo eine Furt befand, doch fand er sie zunächst nicht. Es blieb nichts übrig, als entlang des Ufers weiterzuziehen, doch behagte der Anblick des Stromes keinem außer Sylvannah. Die weißen, klaren Gischtkronen des Wassers schienen ihnen ein zu deutliches Symbol für die Macht Bruchtals und seiner Bewohner zu sein.

Erst bei Einbruch der Dämmerung fand der schwarze Dunedain den Übergang. Mutig schritt er seinen Knechten voran in die Fluten und stimmte einen alten Kriegsgesang seiner Familie an:

Die Schwerter gezückt/ die Schilde gehoben

Kein Elb ist zu schnell/ kein Mann uns zu stark

Wir kämpfen für Angmar/ wo Unwetter toben

Wir zerschmettern die Feinde/ und trinken ihr Mark!

Jeden Berg wir erklimmen/ jeden Fluss wir durchschwimmen

Wenn unser Herr/ der mächtge' König es will

Wir erstürmen die Zinnen/ um Ruhm zu gewinnen

Bei unserm Anblick/ steht des Feindes Herz still!

Nicht Zauber, noch Arglist/ wird unsre Klingen brechen

Der Mut des Dunkels/ fließt in den Adern/ der _Faluck Harzan_

Wir gaben einst Angmar/ unser heilges' Versprechen

Und halten es tapfer/ wie jeder Urahn/ es immer getan!

(Anm. d. Verf. Zur besseren Verständlichkeit aus der schwarzen Sprache übersetzt)

Bei den mitreißenden Klängen des Kampfliedes fühlten die dunklen Geschöpfe der Horde, wie die Kraft ihres Herren sie durchflutete. Sie vergaßen ihre Angst vor dem elbischen Wassern und folgten ihm hinein. Die Furt war weder tief noch sonderlich breit und so schafften es alle bis auf die andere Seite. Ohne Pause trieb Tarzûpol sie weiter voran, denn wenn er sich richtig an die alten Geschichten seines Vaters erinnerte, stand der Fluss unter der Macht des Meisters Elrond von Imladris. Der Führer der Elben würde den Durchgang einer Orkschar sicher spüren und vielleicht seine Kämpfer entsenden, um mit den Geschöpfen Saurons aufzuräumen. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich in den Schutz des Nebelgebirges gelangen!

Erst als die Hälfte der Nacht verstrichen war, ließ er im Schatten einiger großer Felsen Rast machen. Auf sein Geheiß wurde kein Feuer entfacht und die doppelte Anzahl Wachen patrouillierte um das Lager. Er selbst setzte sich zu Sylvannah und unterhielt sich flüsternd mit der Maid aus Gondor. „Sagt mit, warum hat euer Vater euch mitgenommen?" bohrte er weiter in den seelischen Wunden des Mädchens. „Hatte er nicht genug Vertrauen in euch, das ihr dem Werben des Prinzen bis zur Hochzeit widerstehen würdet?" Sie lächelte versonnen. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er sagte, es sei gegen die Tradition, dass ich Cilian zu häufig sähe, doch glaubte ich dies nicht." Tarzûpol schwieg, damit sich die Zweifel in ihr mehrten. Er wähnte sich auf gutem Wege zum Ziel. Stolz erfüllte sein finsteres Herz, er würde eine Frau aus dem Hause der Truchsessen für sich nehmen! Schon sah er, wie sie ihm Söhne und Töchter gebar und er die ausgedünnte Blutlinie der Ritter von Angmar mit neuem Leben erfüllte.

Die Vision verging, als er an die Probleme der Gegenwart dachte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wohin er mit seinen Anhängern ziehen sollte. Das Nebelgebirge war zwar ein gutes und bewährtes Versteck, doch gab es dort nichts zu holen außer gelegentlich vorbeiziehenden Händlern und allzu gierigen Zwergen. Der schwarze Dunedain zermarterte sich das Hirn, um eine passende Bleibe für sich und die Horde zu finden. _Nuk- Drashnal, _die Veste seiner Vorfahren, war zwar stark und dem Westen unbekannt, doch wenn er dort mit 40 Orks, 7 Wargen und einem Hobbit unterschlüpfte, würden ihre Raubzüge dem Feind früher oder später den Weg in die Ettenöden weisen. Er überlegte hin und her, erwog in die Minen von Moria zu gehen, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder, denn dort würden sicher die Zwerge ihr altes Reich erneuern und jeden ungebetenen Gast mit ihren Äxten vertreiben. Schon wollte er für diese Nacht aufgeben und sich schlafen legen, als er sich an die Bilderschau beim Anlegen des Ringes erinnerte. War da nicht eine riesige dunkle Festung am Rande eines Gebirges und in Sichtweite eines schwarzen Meeres gewesen? Das Wort _Rhun _tauchte aus der Leere in seinem Kopf auf, als sei es kein eigener Gedanke, sondern eine Eingebung.

Natürlich! Sie würden die Berge übersteigen, an Dol Guldur entlangziehen, Wilderland durchqueren und sich an den Gestaden von Rhun niederlassen...

Er war noch nie dort gewesen, aber in den Schatzkammern von _Nuk- Drashnal _hatte es alte Karten und Aufzeichnungen über alle bekannten Länder gegeben. Soweit er sich erinnerte, lebten in _Rhun_ viele Ostlinge in weit verstreuten Völkerschaften. Auch Orks und andere Kreaturen Saurons sollten sich dort versteckt halten. _„Ein ideales Gebiet, um sich als neuer Fürst zu etablieren!"_ schoss ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ein Einfall durch den Sinn, der nicht von ihm zu stammen schien. Aber auch wenn es eine magische Einflüsterung des Ringes sein sollte, lag viel Wahrheit darin. Das Machtvakuum nach Saurons Ende würde jedem klugen und beherzten Mann eine Chance geben, zumal viele Häuptlinge und Könige der Ostmenschen wohl auf den Schlachtfeldern des Westens gefallen waren. Und wenn es die gewaltige schwarze Burg aus seiner Eingebung tatsächlich gab, wäre sie heute wahrscheinlich verlassen und stünde jedem neuen Herren offen. Warum also nicht _Rhun_? Die größtechwierigkeit würde der Weg dddorthin sein, denn auf ihm würden sie an dem Pestgeschwulst von Lorien vorbei ziehen und außerdem den Anduin überwinden müssen. Doch seine Entscheidung war gefallen- _Rhun_ schien ihm verheißungsvoller, als alle Lande des Westens es sein konnten.


	8. Das Schlachtfest

Ein steiniger Weg

Die nächsten drei Tage zog die Schar Tarzûpols weiter nach Süden. Er wollte die mächtigen Gipfel des Gebirges so überqueren, dass etwa auf halbem Wege zwischen den Schwertelfeldern und Lorien herunterkamen. Die Landschaft, durch die sie nun zogen, war leer und öde, also ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Es gab nur wenige Wasserstellen und noch weniger Wild und so lebten sie von den Vorräten, die sie bei dem Überfall geraubt hatten. Sylvannah saß jeden Abend bei ihm am Lagerfeuer und nur Guldram leistete ihnen von Zeit zu Zeit Gesellschaft. Durch lange, peinsame Gespräche gelang es dem schwarzen Dunedain, das Herz des Mädchens immer mehr zu umgarnen. Sie verlor alle Hoffnung auf Rettung und ihre Lage schien ihr von Tag zu Tag weniger bedrückend. Die Stimme Tarzûpols begann, ihre verfaulten Früchte am jungen Lebensbaum Sylvannahs zu tragen. Ihr einst so leichtes und offenes Gemüt verdüsterte sich und ihre Liebe zu Cilian von Lamedon wurde schnell zu einer verblassenden Erinnerung.

Am Abend des vierten Tages seit sie die Lautwasser überquert hatten, saß sie dicht neben Tarzûpol am Feuer und verzehrte ein karges Mahl. In ihrem Geiste gingen die merkwürdigsten Dinge vor, einerseits fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, andererseits strafte sie ein letzter Rest von Anstand und Gewissen für diese sündigen Empfindungen. Sie war schweigsamer als sonst und der Ritter von Angmar fragte schließlich: „Was bedrückt euch, Sylavannah? Wenn ich es vermag, will ich euren Qualen abhelfen." Sie überlegte lange, dann meinte sie: „Es ist mein Herz, Tarzûpol! Ihr seid der Mörder meines Vaters, doch als ich euch nun kennenlernte, musste ich entdecken, das ihr ein Großer unter den Männern und ein sehr einsamer Ritter seid. Euer Schicksal dauert mich." Ein nahezu freundliches Lächeln erschien auf Tarzupos Antlitz. „Das sind die Worte einer Frau, die schnell lernt und vieles verstehen will, was ihr vor kurzem noch fremd war." Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und als sei es völlig natürlich, lehnte sich das Mädchen an seine starken Muskeln. „Werdet ihr mir nun verraten, wohin unsere Reise führt?" wisperte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. Auf die selbe Weise antwortete er: „Wir gehen ins Lande _Rhun_, jenseits der Berge. Dort will ich euch zu einer Fürstin der Menschen machen, wenn ihr mich ehelicht."

Zuerst fuhr sie zurück, rutschte von ihm ab und er ließ es geschehen. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an und wollte schon eine heftige Antwort geben, als eine Stimme in ihr dagegen sprach. Weshalb sollte sie nicht zur mächtigen Frau an der Seite Tarzûpols werden? Wer war schon der Harfe spielende und nur Ablenkungen im Sinne habende Cilian von Lamedon gegen diesen Recken, dessen eisenharte Fäuste und stählerner Willen ihresgleichen suchten? Vorsichtig kam sie wieder näher, dann plötzlich hauchte sie ihm einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange. Er umarmte sie und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, wobei er sich beherrschen musste, um es nicht abzubeissen und sich an ihrem jungfräulichen Blute zu laben. Ihre Gesichter nährten sich und Sylvannah erwartete sehnsüchtig seinen ersten Kuss- da geschah es.

Pfeile surrten durch die Luft, Orks kreischten, Schwerter klirrten. Drogs machtvolles Organ erklang so laut, das es jeder im Umkreis einer Meile hören konnte: „Feinde im Lager! Bildet einen Kreis!" In einer einzigen Bewegung sprang Tarzûpol auf und zog _Dukranhold_ aus der Scheide. Mit seinen geschulten Sinnen erkannte er sofort, das der Angriff von Westen geführt wurde. Gigantische dunkle Gestalten kamen aus der Nacht und ließen ihre schweren Streitkolben auf die überraschten Kämpfer der Schar niedersausen. Der schwarze Dunedain rannte ihnen mit riesigen Schritten entgegen, an seiner Hand strahlte der Ring heller als jemals zuvor. Wer konnte das sein? Elben? Menschen aus Gondor?

„Wer wagt es, Tarzûpol von Angmar herauszufordern?" ließ er seine weithin tragende Stimme erschallen. Sie war zwar nicht so mächtig wie die des Orkanführers, dafür aber mit der Zauberkraft des Ringes verstärkt. Wie auf ein Signal hin brach die Attacke zusammen. Im Schein des schnell neu angefachten Feuers erkannte Tarzûpol nun die plumpen Umrisse dreier Trolle. In ihrem Windschatten hatte sich eine unübersehbare Zahl von Orks und anderen dunklen Geschöpfen an die Ruhenden herangemacht. Die Angreifer schienen verunsichert, doch einige verlangte es offenbar, den Angriff fortzusetzen. Der mutigste, ein mindestens zwei Meter messender, schwer gepanzerter Ork, kam auf den furchtlos dastehenden und in das rötliche Leuchten des Ringes getauchten Tarzûpol zu. Er hob seine furchtbare Streitaxt, doch ehe sie niedersausen und den Ritter von Angmar zerschmettern konnte, war dieser rasch ausgewichen und schlug dem leichtsinnigem Geschöpf den die Klinge führenden Arm ab. Ein gräulicher Schmerzensschrei erklang und endete abrupt, als der _Falluck Harzan _mit einem tödlichen Streich den Schädel des Orks spaltete und ihn zu Boden stieß.

„Was seid ihr für Uruks, dass ihr eure eigene Sippe angreift?" rief er den mindestens 200 Kreaturen zu, die sich um das Lager gesammelt hatten. „Und wie einfältig seid ihr, das ihr glaubt, es mit einem Herrn des finsteren Feuers aufnehmen zu können?" Zu diesen Worten schoss eine Flamme aus Tarzûpols Schwert und versengte die Lumpen des am nächsten stehenden Trolls. Der Ritter von Angmar war sich sicher, den Häuptling der Schar in Person des großen Orks gerade getötet zu haben. Daher verschwendete er keine Zeit mehr auf Erklärungen, sondern rief mit zwingender Stimme: „Ich bin euer neuer Anführer! Wer sich mir unterwirft, den verschone ich und gebe ihm einen gerechten Teil der Beute. Wer aber jetzt kämpfen will, der komme und werde von meiner Glut verzehrt!" Keiner der Angreifer rührte sich, dann fielen sie einer nach dem anderen auf die Knie und gaben so ihre Unterwerfung zu erkennen. Selbst die drei Meter messenden Trolle warfen sich zu Boden, wobei die Erde unter ihrem Gewicht erbebte.

Tarzûpol schritt durch die Reihen der Angreifer, der Ring an seiner Hand leuchtete wie ein rotes, inneres Licht. Spätestens dieser Anblick löschte jeden Kampfeswillen bei den Orks aus, denn es erinnerte sie an das lidlose Auge Saurons. „Ich nehme Eure Unterwerfung an. Da euer Führer so dumm war, gegen mich zu kämpfen, gebe ich euch einen neuen Orkhäuptling!" Er drehte sich um. „Drog! Komm her und nehme die erste Kompanie deines neuen Heeres in Empfang!" Der kraftstrotzende und drohend knurrende Billwiss stellte sich neben Tarzûpol. „Ihr Maden seid jetzt Teil der schwarzen Horde!" verkündete er in seiner aus Flüchen und verzerrten Westron- Worten bestehenden Sprache. „Wer etwas will, kommt zu mir, wer Ärger macht, ist tot!" verkündete er. Dann befahl er den Massen der Kämpfer, sich in einem großen Kreis um das schon bestehende Lager niederzulassen. Bald erfuhren sie, das diese Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit aus den Höhlen des Gebirges herunter gekommen waren, um zu plündern und ihre Vorräte für den Winter aufzufüllen. „Teile die besten Mitglieder der bisherigen Schar als Unterführer ein!" wies der Ritter von Angmar Drog an. „Ich kümmere mich um die Trolle."

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete die unförmigen, regungslos knienden Geschöpfe. Sie waren als furchtbare Streiter des Bösen bekannt, doch ihr Hirn war grade groß genug, um Befehle zu befolgen und sie am Leben zu erhalten. „Müsst ihr euch vor der Sonne verstecken?" fragte er die Wesen in einfacher Gemeinsprache. Die meisten Trolle wurden wieder zu dem Stein, aus dem sie entstanden waren, wenn sie dem Tagesgestirn ausgesetzt waren.

Sie reagierten gar nicht, offenbar verstanden sie kein Wort. Tarzûpol versuchte es in der schwarzen Sprache von Mordor und nun drehten sie ihre turmartigen Schädel in seine Richtung. Er wiederholte die Frage und einer antwortete mit grollender Stimme: „Wir sind Olog- hai, das glänzende Licht tut uns weh, doch wir sind stark und halten es aus!" Er hatte von dieser Rasse gehört, angeblich hatte Sauron sie in seinen dunklen Brutkammern gezüchtet. Sie waren unempfindlich gegen Sonnenstrahlen, solange sie einem starken Willen unterworfen waren. „Gut ihr starken Kämpfer, lasst euch etwas zu Essen geben und ruht aus!" ordnete er an, dann verließ er die hässlichen Kreaturen.

Welch ein Glück er heute Nacht hatte! Tarzûpol konnte es kaum fassen. Schlagartig hatte sich seine Truppe um das fünffache vermehrt, dazu kamen noch die nahezu unschlagbaren Trolle. Die Verluste hatten sich sehr in Grenzen gehalten. Was wollte er mehr? Dann fiel ihm ein, das er mit all diesen Knechten über das Nebelgebirge und an Lothlorien vorbei musste. Seine Stimmung sank erheblich. Kurz überlegte er, ob er zu der nach Ende des Kampfes eingeschlafenen Sylvannah zurückkehren sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen und kümmerte sich bis zum Morgengrauen um die Organisation der Horde. Auch die Dunländer wurden nun zu Orkoffizieren erklärt. Sie traten diese Aufgabe ungern an, da Orks in gewissem Masse immer unberechenbar blieben, doch gab es keine Alternative. Tarzûpol vertröstete sie auf Zeiten, da mehr als genug dunkle Menschen in seinen Diensten stehen würden und sie deren Hauptleute werden könnten.

Als er am nächsten Morgen auf seinem Pferd saß und sich umblickte, schwoll seine Brust an. In kürzester Zeit hatte er eine kleine Armee aus 250 Geschöpfen der Finsternis aufgebaut. Der dunkle Dunedain war nun ein nicht zu vernachlässigender Machtfaktor geworden. Doch alles hatte eine Kehrseite und die logistischen Probleme begannen ihn schon jetzt zu drücken. Aus welchen Quellen sollte er all diese Mäuler füttern? An wem konnten sie in dieser Einöde ihre angeborene Aggressivität abreagieren? Er würde sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen müssen!

Ein weiteres Mal schickte er Guldram auf seinem Warg aus, um nach lohnender Beute zu spähen. Auch die restlichen Wölfe wurden mit Orkreitern auf dem Rücken in alle Richtungen ausgesandt, um nach Handelskarawanen, Siedlungen oder jedem anderen lohnenden Ziel Ausschau zu halten. Während die Aufklärer unterwegs waren, führte Tarzûpol seine Horde näher an den Fuß des Gebirges heran. Wenn sie gut vorankamen, konnten sie den Pass, den er benutzen wollte, in 3 Tagen überwinden. Dafür fehlte ihnen nur die nötige Verpflegung.

Sylvannah ritt ganz in seiner Nähe, denn die vielen neuen Orks hatten schon mehrfach versucht, sich an sie heran zu machen. Sie war sehr schweigsam und verarbeitete wahrscheinlich das, was am letzten Abend zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er sie endgültig verführen.

Die Stunden vergingen und in großen Abständen kamen die orkischen Wargreiter zurück, ohne etwas anderes als totes Gestein und verfallene Gehöfte gefunden zu haben. Schließlich fehlte nur noch der Hobbit und Tarzûpol fragte sich schon, ob seinem ersten Diener, den er inzwischen als effektiven Kämpfer schätzen gelernt hatte, etwas zugestoßen war. Es dunkelte, als Guldram endlich auftauchte, sein Warg schien sehr erschöpft zu sein, die grässliche rote Zunge des Tieres hing sabbernd aus dem mit gewaltigen Hauern bewährtem Maul. Müde ließ sich der Halbling von dem Warg gleiten, er warf ihm ein großes Stück getrocknete Pferdekeule aus seinem eigenem Vorrat zu. Dann kam er zum Ritter von Angmar und berichtete von seiner Erkundungsmission: „Etwa 20 Meilen südlich von hier liegt ein Flüchtlingslager." erklärte er. „Ich bin extra weit geritten, weil ich euch nicht enttäuschen wollte, mein Herr" schmeichelte der ehemalige Müller. „Was für Flüchtlinge sind das- vor allem wie viele?" hakte Tarzûpol nach.

„Wenn ich euren weisen Worten über die verschiedenen Völker der Menschen richtig gelauscht habe, sind es Dunländer." sagte Guldram stolz. „Ich zählte 50 von ihnen, darunter höchstens 10 kampftaugliche Männer. Sie wohnen in schnell errichteten Hütten und scheinen grade erst hier angekommen zu sein." Tarzûpol überlegte rasch- einerseits waren die dunklen Menschen aus Dunland seine natürlichen Verbündten- andererseits brauchte er dringend Fleisch und andere Beute für seine Billwisse. Keiner würde die Vertriebenen des Krieges vermissen, aber es blieb ihm nichts übrig, er musste Farukaz und die beiden anderen Männer für die Zeit des Überfalls fortschicken. An der Ermordung und Folterung von Frauen und Kindern ihres Volkes würden sie sich trotz aller Verderbtheit sicher nicht beteiligen.

„Farukaz, komm her!" befahl er daher dem größten der Burgenländer. „Ich habe eine besondere Aufgabe für euch. Da ihr unter meiner Anleitung so gute Jäger geworden seid, nehmt euch zehn geschickte Orks, reitet zum Fuß der Berge und erlegt so viel Wild wie nur möglich. Wir werden jeden Bissen schon bald brauchen!" Farukaz war froh, einen solch wichtigen Auftrag zu bekommen, aber er fragte dann doch: „Herr, was werdet ihr mit den Orks so lange tun?" „Mein guter Guldram" der _Faluck Harzan _zeigte auf den Späher „hat südlich von hier eine Handelskarawane entdeckt. Wir werden sie ausnehmen und in spätestens drei Tagen wieder hier sein."

Die Dunländer gaben sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden, warfen sich bald auf ihre Pferde und preschten, von dem orkischen Jagdkomanndo verfolgt, davon. „Arme Narren!" flüsterte Guldram, aber Tarzûpol schlug ihm auf die Schulter und meinte gut gelaunt: „Vergiss nicht, das wir einen Kampf vor uns haben, mein Knecht. Freu dich aufs Blutvergießen und Töten, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe!" Der Hobbit streckte sich erleichtert und nun begann auch in seinen Augen die Gier nach einer neuen Schlacht zu erwachen. „Dann mal los, Meister. Ich folge euch überallhin!" verkündete er und wetzte seinen Dolch an einem erbeuteten Schleifstein.

Am nächsten Tag marschierte die Schar schnell weiter nach Süden und liess sich von Guldram führen. Die Gegend wurde etwas grüner, an einzelnen Stellen wuchsen Büsche voller reifer, aber giftiger Beeren. Kurz vor der Abenddämmerung ließ Tarzupol halt machen. Sie waren dem Lager der Dunländer nun so nahe, dass man den Rauch ihrer Feuer aufsteigen sehen konnte. „Wartet bis ich zurück bin und rührt euch nicht von der Stelle!" befahl der Ritter dem sich allzu blutdurstig gebärdenden Drog. „Ich werde mir selbst ein Bild machen, dann schlagen wir zu."

Wie ein Schatten huschte der schwarze Dunedain in Richtung der Feinde davon. Hinter einem grauen Felsblock hervor beobachtete Tarzupol die Menschen, wie sie sich um die Wärme der Flammen sammelten, wie sie ein fröhliches Lied anstimmten, wie sie die Kinder schlafen schickten. Der Hobbit hatte Recht, unter diesen Dunländern gab es keinen Einzigen, der ihnen gefährlich werden konnte. Mehr als die Hälfte waren Frauen, der Rest hatte entweder zu viele oder zu wenige Jahre verstreichen sehen. Lautlos schlich er zurück zu seiner Horde.

„Es wird ein Schlachtfest!" verkündete er den Kriegern. „Stürmt mitten hinein und habt euer Vergnügen!" Sylvannah liess er zurück und sie war ungefesselt, weil ihr Wille inzwischen zu geschwächt war, um an Flucht nur zu denken. Tarzupol warf sich auf sein Ross und gab ihm die Sporen. „Mir nach!" brüllte er und wie eine Lawine folgte ihm die Schar seiner Geschöpfe. Sie stießen auf die nichts ahnenden Dunländer herab, schrecklicher als ein Raubdrache des ersten Zeitalters. Der Ritter von Angmar stob in die Menge seiner Opfer, schwang die nach frischem Blut dürstende Klinge in den starken Händen. Noch ehe die wenigen Männer ihre lächerlich stumpfen Waffen ziehen konnten, zersplitterten ihre Schädel unter der Wucht seiner Hiebe. Es gab keine Gegenwehr, der Überfall war zu geschwind über die arglosen Menschen gekommen. Entsetzte Todesschreie und das Jammern der Weiber erschollen rundherum, wurden aber schnell übertönt von dem Siegesgejohl der Orks.

Die Bestien machten sich einen Spaß daraus, über die Frauen herzufallen und an ihnen schrecklichste Gräul zu verüben. Nach der Schändung rissen sie ihren wehrlosen Opfern bei lebendigem Leibe große Fleischstücke aus den Körpern und verschlangen sie roh. Der größte der Trolle zerrte einen kaum fünfjährigen, heftig strampelnden Jungen in die Luft und warf ihn unter Jubel der umstehenden Kreaturen einem Artgenossen zu. Wie ein Federball wurde das Kind hin und her geschmettert, seine zarten Knochen brachen durch die rohen Gewalten und als die Monster den Buben endlich fallen ließen, war er zu einem Häuflein von Blut, zerrissenem Fleisch und gesplitterten, aus dem Torso ragenden Rippen geworden.

Auch Guldram kam auf seine Kosten, denn in einem der erbärmlichen Unterstände, den die Menschen als Schutz vor der Witterung benutzten, fand er ein vielleicht 12 Sommer altes Mädchen. Es versteckte sich halb unter einigen Lumpen, doch der zum Bösen bekehrte Hobbit liess sich keinen Augenblick täuschen. Aus reiner Lust an der Todesfurcht des dunländischen Balges tat er so, als habe er ihr tränenbedecktes Gesicht unter dem Stoff nicht bemerkt. Er durchwühlte die spärliche Einrichtung der Hütte, hielt dabei das Versteck jedoch immer im Blick. Genüsslich weidete er sich an dem Gedanken, schon im nächsten Moment sein Messer in die um ihr Leben zitternde Göre bohren zu können.

Aber dann überkam ihn ein anderer Gedanke- Tarzupol hatte sich eine seiner Größe angemessene Magd geraubt. Weshalb sollte nicht auch der beste Späher der Schar ein zu ihm passendes Weibsstück haben? Blitzschnell sprang er zu dem Mädchen hin, riss sie an den Haaren zwischen den Lumpen hervor und versetzte ihr einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe. Ohne Besinnung brach sie zusammen und Guldram zerrte seine grade mal einen Kopf kleinere Beute aus dem zugigen Bau.

Er pfiff seinen Warg, den er „Fang" getauft hatte, herbei und band ihm das Kind auf den Rücken. Schon beruhigte sich die Szene um ihn her, die meisten Menschen waren tot oder auf dem schnellsten Weg dorthin, die ersten Hütten wurden von sich vergnügenden Orks in Brand gesteckt. Guldram liess den riesigen Wolf wenden und ritt zu Tarzupol hinüber, der sich am Anblick des von ihm heraufbeschworenem Unheils ergötzte. „Was willst du mit diesem Ballast?" fragte der schwarze Dunedain ungehalten. „Möchtest du deinem Lieblingsmonster jeden Tag frisches Fleisch zu füttern?" Er grinste gehässig bei der Vorstellung. „Verwöhne ihn nicht zu sehr!"

„Ich dachte eher daran, sie zu meinem Weib zu machen!" sagte der Halbling und in seinen Worten klang eine untertänige Bitte mit. Sein Gebieter aber stutzte, dann brach er in so ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter aus, das einige seiner Kämpfer verwundert stehenblieben und ihn ansahen. „Ein mörderischer Wicht aus dem Auenland und ein dunländisches Mädchen!" prustete der sonst so beherrschte _Falluck Harzan_ „Was für Sprösslinge gäbe das wohl?" Er wurde wieder ernst und dachte nach. „Eigentlich können wir keine unnötige Last gebrauchen, Guldram!" Tarzupol strich sich über sein breites Kinn. „Aber weil du es bist, mein erster Diener, will ich dir diese Gunst erweisen."

Eilfertig verbeugte sich der Hobbit und wollte abermals ewige Treue schwören, als der schwarze Waldläufer vom Pferd sprang und neben den Warg trat. „Ich muss allerdings verhindern, dass Farukaz und die anderen sie als Kind ihres Volkes erkennen!" sprach er. Bevor Guldram ein Wort des Widerspruchs hervorbringen konnte, zog Tarzupol dem ohnmächtigen Mädchen die Zunge aus dem Mund und schnitt mit seinem Dolch die rosige Spitze ab. Lässig warf er Fang das Stück zu und der gierige Wolf verschlang es mit lautem Schmatzen. „Stille die Blutung, sonst erstickt sie daran!" riet er dem Knecht. „Nun wird sie keine Silbe mehr sagen können- aber darum ging es dir ja auch nicht, oder?"


	9. Blutrote Gipfel

Blutrote Gipfel

Nachdem der Raub eingepackt und das haltbar gemachte Menschenfleisch verstaut war, brach die Horde auf. Tarzupol fand Sylvannah noch an der gleichen Stelle stehend vor, an der er sie verlassen hatte. „Ein großer Erfolg, meine schöne Maid!" prahlte er und die Tochter des Hauses Hurin lächelte ihn an. „Das freut mich für euch, Tarzupol!" Als sie jedoch das Mädchen auf Guldrams Wolf sah, dem immer noch ein wenig Blut von den Lippen tropfte, lief sie rasch zu ihm und besah sich die Wunde. „Das muss sofort versorgt werden!" forderte sie, doch Tarzupol zeigte auf den Hobbit. „Dieses Mädchen ist sein Besitz, wenn ihr es pflegen wollt, großmütige Sylvannah, müsst ihr euch an ihn wenden." Der Halbling nickte nur, dann band er seine Beute los und übergab sie in die Obhut der jungen Frau.

Zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt trafen sie sich mit dem Jagdkommando unter Farukaz. Die Männer hatten etwa 50 Hasen, elf kleinwüchsige Rehe und drei Wildschweine erlegt, was nicht viel war, aber als Zufutter ausreichen musste. Kurz nur schilderte der schwarze Dunedain den Überfall und log den Dunländern etwas von einer besonders großen Karawane vor, die sie niedergemacht hätten.

Während der nächsten Tage zogen sie immer in Richtung des Bergmassivs im Osten und die weißen Gipfel rückten schnell näher. Sylvannah kümmerte sich meist um Guldrams zukünftiges Weib, welches im Wundfieber lag und Tarzupol war so mit dem Führen der Horde durch das schwierige Gelände beschäftigt, das er nur wenige Sätze mit ihr wechselte. Die Landschaft wurde felsiger, die ohnehin schon schwächliche Vegetation verschwand endgültig und die ersten weißen Flocken des nahenden Frostes flogen ihnen entgegen.

Am Abend bevor die Horde ins Hochgebirge vordrang, hielt Tarzupol einen Kriegsrat mit den Unterführern. Guldram hatte sich ebenfalls dazugesellt. „Ich will über den Miranum- Pass gehen." erklärte der Ritter von Angmar. „Dort erwarten uns eisige Kälte und tiefer Schnee, aber das lässt sich nicht ändern." Unangenehm berührt starrten die Orks und Dunländer zu Boden. Der Pass war nicht nur wegen der gefährlichen Wetterverhältnisse berüchtigt. Zögernd brachte Drog ihre Befürchtungen zum Ausdruck: „Herr, wir Uruks sind starke Kämpfer. Aber in den Schluchten von Miranum lauert ein Unheil, dem kein Ork je widerstanden hat. Können wir nicht einen anderen Weg einschlagen?" „Ich kenne die Gerüchte über diesen Übergang nur zu gut." gab der schwarze Dunedain zu. „Aber es gibt keinen anderen Pass, der uns in sicherer Entfernung zwischen dem garstigen Lande Lorien und den immer hungrigen, jeden Unvorsichtigen verschlingenden Schwertelfeldern herunter bringen könnte."

Die Unterführer der Schar murrten unzufrieden. Auf den hässlichen Visagen der Orks zeichnete sich eine Furcht ab, die für solch abgrundtief niederträchtige Wesen ungewöhnlich war. „Ja, es stimmt!" versuchte Tarzupol sie umzustimmen. „Dort hausen seit undenklichen Zeiten Steinriesen und andere Dämonen..." Ein lautes Wehklagen und Zähneklappern setzte bei seinen Worten ein. „Aber ICH bin ein Träger von alter Magie und erneuertem Wissen!" rief er beschwörend. „Wenn jemand seine Gefolgschaft heil über den Miranum- Pass bringen kann, dann ich!" Der Zauber des Ringes tat erneut sein Werk und ihr Widerstand versiegte- seine Knechte würden ihm selbst in die Unterwelt folgen, wenn er es befahl.

Doch so selbst gewiss wie er sich gab, war Tarzupol keineswegs. In allen Schauerlegenden über den verwunschenen Pass war von gewaltigen Ungeheuern und eifersüchtig ihre Schlupfwinkel bewachenden Geistern die Rede. Wie sollte man solche Wesen, die älter als die Welt selbst waren, an ihren Verderben bringenden Absichten hindern? Grüblerisch ließ er sich neben Sylvannah am Feuer nieder. In ihrem Schoss lag, die Wange an das durch die lange Wanderung verdreckte Kleid gedrückt, das dunländische Mädchen. Ihre braunen Haare waren frisch gewaschen und das Wundfieber war soweit gesunken, das keine Lebensgefahr mehr bestand. Die Tochter des Hauses Hurin hatte dem Mädchen den Namen _Myranel _gegeben und allein zu Sylvannah hatte das stumme Kind Vertrauen gefasst. Dem in der nähe kauernden Hobbit würdigten die Frauen keines Blickes.

Das innige Verhältnis der beiden stimmte Tarzupol missmutig und er verfluchte sich innerlich, Guldram dessen törichten Wunsch gewährt zu haben. „Denkt daran, Sylvannah, das ihr nicht den dreckigen Auswurf einer Hündin bemuttern sollt, sondern meine zukünftigen Stammhalter!" warf er ihr hitzig vor, doch die junge Frau ließ sich nicht provozieren. „Ich heile Myranel von einer schlimmen Wunde, die ihr, mein Gebieter der Wehrlosen zufügtet!" erwiderte sie mit scharfer Zunge. Offenbar hatte Guldram ihr von Tarzupols grausamer Tat erzählt! „Warum macht ihr mir mein gutes Werk zum Vorwurf?" „Eben weil es ein solches ist!" brummte der Ritter von Angmar, dann verfiel er in brütendes Schweigen.

Als sie weiterzogen, ordnete Tarzupol an, jede Beobachtung sofort an ihn zu melden. Er wollte den vor Angst ganz unruhigen Orks die nötige Sicherheit geben, um selbst bei Angriffen aus dem Hinterhalt nicht hirnlos zu fliehen und in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Aus diesem Grund ritt er auch an der Spitze der Schar. Die Horde kam zunächst gut voran, sie erklommen steile Hänge und überwanden mannshohe Schneewehen, wobei sich die Trolle als Rammböcke besonders hervortaten. Von ihren gewaltigen Leibern wurden die Hindernisse zur Seite gedrückt, als handle es sich um Luft. Mit der Zeit wurde die Atmosphäre dünner und die unerbittliche Kälte des Nebelgebirges drang durch jede noch so dicke Kleidung, als sei sie gar nicht vorhanden. Stunde um Stunde quälten sie sich gegen den eisigen, wie ein lebendiges Wesen heulenden Wind. Sylvannah und Myranel saßen in mehrere Schichten Kleidung gehüllt auf dem Rücken des größten Trolls, der sie unberührt noch durch die höchsten Wehen trug.

Immer wieder trieb der Ritter von Angmar zur Eile, denn wenn es nur irgend möglich war, wollte er den Einbruch der Nacht auf der anderen Seite des Gipfels erwarten. Schon konnten sie in der Ferne den Pass sehen, als um sie her ein schauerlicher Laut erklang und in mannigfachen Echos zurückgeworfen wurde. Es hörte sich an, als seien alle Untoten der Geschöpfe Melkors erwacht und forderten nun ihren Tribut von den Lebenden. Die Orks drängten sich zu dichten Trauben zusammen, aber ihr feiges Jammern ging im Inferno des unirdischen Klanges unter. Selbst die mächtigen Trolle waren verunsichert und blieben stehen, auch ihr winziger Verstand nahm das nahende Unheil wahr, das sich wie ein Vorhang aus Leichentüchern über die Horde senkte.

Seine Waffe zückend kletterte Tarzupol auf einen Felsen am Rande des schmalen Gebirgspfades, dem sie folgten. Überall erscholl nun der grässlichen Schall, aus dem man weder Sinn noch Bedeutung heraushören konnte. Es war wie ein Stöhnen der Erde, wie das Brausen von Feuer, das ertränkende Gurgeln von Wasser und es vermischte sich aufs Entsetzlichste mit der jaulenden Stimme des Windes. Die Pferde der drei Dunländer gingen durch, warfen die Reiter ab und sprangen, schrill wiehernd in die gähnende Leere des Abgrundes. Panik kam auf, die Drohung in den Tönen wurde lauter, ähnelte nun einem grässlichen Mahlen, wie von den spitzen Zähnen des Gebirges. Eine Geistesblitz überkam den hilflos um sich starrenden, nach einem leibhaftigen Gegner suchenden Tarzupol. Es gab keine Ungeheuer oder Monstren hier oben! Das lebendige Innere der erbosten Berge selbst wehrte sich gegen die Eindringlinge! Nun wusste er, was zu tun war!

Spalten öffneten sich in den Felswänden, stinkende Gase traten hervor und wurden trotz des grimmen Sturmes zusammengehalten, als folgten sie einem eigenen Willen. Jeder der in ihrer Nähe stand, wurde aschfahl und brach kraftlos zusammen. Erste kleinere Gesteinsbrocken lösten sich über der Horde, stürzten wie Geschosse hinab und trafen die Orks schmerzhaft an den helmbewährten Schädeln. Ein Zittern ging durch das Gebirge, als wolle es die winzigen Parasiten an seinen Flanken abschütteln. Tarzupol aber sprang von seinem Felsen herab und schritt wie in Trance zu einem Schneefeld, das noch nicht von den groben Pranken seiner Diener entweiht worden war. Mit der Spitze des _Dukranhold _malte er einen fünfzackigen Stern in die weiße Pracht. Er fügte verschlungene Runenzeichen und Symbole hinzu, dann sprang er ins Zentrum des Sternes. Er hob sein Schwert, das nun schon zum dritten Mal wie eine lebendige Flamme zu lodern begann. Der Ring flößte der Klinge Macht ein, gleichzeitig glühte er selbst auf wie die Kohle in einer heißen Esse.

Auf einen Schlag schien sich alle freigewordene Wut der Elemente, jedes Quäntchen Hass, auf den leuchtend da stehenden _Falluck Harzan _zu konzentrieren. Er verschwand in einem heftigen Wirbel aus Eiskristallen und schon wollten sich seine entmutigten Geschöpfe zur kopflosen Flucht wenden, als ein Ruf wie von riesigen Hörnern ihre Trommelfelle beinahe zum Platzen brachte. Tarzupols übermächtig verstärkte Stimme übertönte jedes Toben der aufgewühlten Natur und wie eine Peitsche ließ er Worte der Macht gegen die Urgewalten schnellen_. „Ah nochrok laschak Porkinam – lus uchtar wilnik Melkor hilaksan!" _Niemand konnte sich der bezwingenden Kraft dieses fürchterlichen Satzes entziehen. Als sei alle vorhandene Kraft in Sekundenschnelle verdampft worden, brach der Aufruhr der Materie in sich zusammen. Die gräulichen Töne erstarben, das Zittern der Berge ließ nach und die Ritzen im Gestein, denen die stickigen Wolken entwichen waren, schlossen sich rasch.

Nachdem sich die Schleier um ihn gehoben hatten, sahen die von der Gewalt der Geschehnisse völlig überwältigten Angehörigen der Horde, wie Tarzupol lang ausgestreckt im Schnee lag. Er rührte sich nicht, aus seiner Nase floss Blut in Strömen und färbte den Raureif unter seinem Gesicht tiefrot. Schon hoben die Orks, Warge, Trolle und Dunländer zu einem schauerlichen Wutgebrüll an, denn sie wähnten ihren Herren gefallen. Da ließ sich Sylvannah leichtfüßig von der Schulter des sie tragenden Steinwesens rutschen und lief zu dem regungslosen Recken. Sie hob seinen Kopf, zog ihn mit aller Kraft an sich und barg ihn an ihrem Busen. Mit der Linken tastete sie nach seinem Puls und fühlte ihn ganz schwach schlagen. Schon ließ die Blutung nach und leise hörte die Tochter des königlichen Herolds, wie der Mörder ihres Vater atmete. „Er ist nicht tot, ihr hirnlosen Kreaturen!" schrie sie den immer noch wie wahnsinnig kreischenden Kämpfern zu. „Baut eine Trage für euren Gebieter. Wir müssen von hier verschwinden!"

Drog reagierte sofort und die Orks brachen ihre Trauergesänge ab. Sie befolgten Sylvannahs Befehl, ohne zu bedenken, dass sie ein schwaches Weib war. Die Autorität ihrer Stimme erstickte jeden Zweifel im Keim. Keine der schaurigen Kreaturen Saurons und Sarumans bemerkte, dass von dem zarten Ringfinger ihrer rechten Hand ein helles Glitzern ausging...

**Zwischenspiel: **

**Die Zweifel eines Bräutigams**

**Zwei Monate zuvor**

Cilian von Lamedon zupfte gelangweilt an seinem Instrument. Die Eintönigkeit der Tage drückte auf seine Stimmung und weder die lustigen Fratzen seines Hofnarren noch die gut gemeinten Ratschläge des Haus- und Hofmeisters vermochten sie aufzuhellen. Immer war er in Gedanken bei Sylvannah, sah sie durch wilde Landstriche reiten, ständig den Gefahren des unzivilisierten Nordens ausgesetzt.

Was hatte Emenor bloß veranlasst, sie beide zu trennen? Warum musste er die schönste Blüte des Hauses Hurin mitnehmen zu seiner unsinnigen Mission?

„Bring mir Wein!" befahl er seinem Leibdiener und stellte die Harfe achtlos neben den goldbeschlagenen Thron. Er konnte nichts tun als warten und seinen Kummer im süßen Saft der Trauben ertränken. Cilians grüne Augen wurden von dunkelblauen Ringen untermalt, denn selten fand er Schlaf seit seine Verlobte ihn verlassen hatte.

Grade wollte er sich dem dritten Glas hingeben, als eilig der Torwächter eintrat: „Herr, ein Ritter der Rohirim wartet vor der Tür mit Kunde aus dem Norden. Er nennt sich Hornbert und behauptet, Herold von Eomer, dem König der Mark zu sein..." Verwundert schaute Cilian den Soldaten an: „Was veranlasst Dich zu der Annahme, dass der Mann nicht das ist, was er vorgibt zu sein?" Unruhig trat der Wächter von einem Fuß auf den anderen, wobei sein Kettenhemd leise klirrte: „Nun, Herr, er sieht aus, als sei er dem nächsten Schweinekoben entstiegen- und seine Ausrüstung ist rostig, als habe er sie wochenlang in einem Wasserfass aufbewahrt..." Der Prinz lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn Du nicht einmal mehr weißt, wie ein reitender Bote nach langer Reise aussieht, muss ich dich wohl daran erinnern, indem du Gelegenheit bekommst, es am eigenen Leib zu erfahren?" Entsetzt schüttelte der Wachposten den Kopf, verbeugte sich tief und verließ den Thronsaal rückwärts gehend, wobei er beschämt zu Boden blickte..

Kurz darauf trat Hornberg der Rohirim ein. Seine Gestalt war reckenhaft groß, typisch für einen Menschen der Mark. Unter seinem schweren Helm, der durch ein bronzenes Schlachtross geschmückt wurde, fiel blondes Haar bis auf die Schultern herab. Der Umhang und die Rüstung des Kämpen starrten vor Schmutz, wie die Wache gesagt hatte und ein durchdringender Geruch nach Pferd, Lehm und ranzigem Fett ging von ihm aus. Er verneigte sich tief und verharrte in dieser Position, offenbar darauf wartend, vom Prinzen aufgefordert zu werden, sein Anliegen vorzubringen. Von dieser Ehrerbietung beeindruckt, ergriff der Prinz schnell das Wort:„Ich grüße euch Hornbert, Herold von Eomer! Die Hallen Lamedons stehen unseren Freunden immer offen. Was ist euer Begehr?"

„Ich bringe Kunde aus dem Norden über das Gebirge. Der König der Mark trug mir auf, durch ganz Gondor zu reiten und von unseren neuen Nöten zu berichten..." erklärte Hornbert, während er sich langsam dem Thron nährte. Erregt sprang Cilian auf: „Neue Nöte? Aber das Dunkel ist doch für immer verbannt- was sollte euch tapfere Mannen bedrücken?" „Das Auge mag gestürzt sein, Saruman mag gefallen sein, doch ihre Ausgeburten leben weiter... Vor einem Mond besuchte der König der Mark die Westfold, als aus dem Hinterhalt eine große Horde Dunländer über ihn und sein Gefolge herfiel..." sagte der Bote mit ernstem Blick. Bestürzt schüttelte der Prinz den Kopf. Er hatte gedacht, das Böse sei zerschlagen und seine überlebenden Diener würden sich für alle Zeit in ihren dunklen Löchern verkriechen. „Aber der tapfere Eomer konnte den Feind zurückschlagen" fuhr Hornbert fort. „Er zog ein Heer zusammen und setzte den Dunländern nach, doch hinter den Furten des Isen begann eine Serie von nächtlichen Überfällen, die uns viele Krieger kostete." Der Prinz war ganz aufgeregt und jedes Protokoll vergessend zog er einen Stuhl für seinen Gast heran. „Fahrt fort Herold- das Schicksal hat es wohl nicht gut mit euch gemeint?"

Niedergeschlagen nickte der Rohirim: „Es sind ehemalige Gefolgsleute Sarumans, die uns mit ihrem Hass auf ewig verfolgen wollen. Sie sind feige und stellen sich nicht zum offenen Kampf, sondern schießen aus dem Versteck auf unsere Reiter und fliehen dann in die Wälder und Gebirge. Selbst als der König nach Dunland kam und die wenigen Städte und Dörfer dort besetzte, hörten die Angriffe nicht auf." Müde strich sich Hornbert über die Augen. „Viele dunländische Frauen und Kinder sind vor den Kämpfen nach Norden geflohen- und sie haben ihren Hass auf uns mitgenommen. Trotz unserer Überlegenheit in Mann, Pferd und Waffen gelingt es nicht, die Attacken der dunklen Menschen zu beenden. Wir bitten daher unsere Freunde aus Gondor um Hilfe bei diesem letzten Kampf." Cilian nickte verständnisvoll. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schrecklich es für die Nachfahren Eorls sein musste, nach dem gewonnen Krieg gegen Sauron und Saruman in eine sinnlose und zermürbende Auseinandersetzung mit den Dunländern gezogen zu werden. „Natürlich wird Gondor alles tun, was in seiner Macht steht, um zu helfen." versprach er. „Ihr steht an unserer Seite und wir an eurer, das ist unser Pakt für alle Zukunft."

Unwillkürlich hatte der Prinz einen Einfall: „Ich werde persönlich mit meiner Streitmacht ausrücken, um Eomer zu Hilfe zu eilen!" verkündete er. Der Wein hatte ihm diesen Gedanken eingegeben und er glaubte, durch Kampf und Mannestaten seine Sehnsucht nach Sylvannah vergessen zu können. „Ihr, Hornbert, werdet eure Nachricht an einen meiner Herolde weitergeben und mich beim Ritt nach Norden begleiten." Die Miene des Boten heiterte sich sichtlich auf. „Ihr seid ein Mann von schnellem Entschluss, Prinz von Lamedom- ich danke euch von Herzen."

Schon am dritten Tag nach der Ankunft von Eomers Herold brach Cilian mit einer Truppe von 500 gut ausgerüsteten Kriegern auf, während sein eigener Bote die Nachricht über die Not der Pferdemenschen nach Minas Tirith und damit zu König Elassar brachte. Sie würden das Gebirge auf den westlichen Pässen überwinden und hofften, unter Führung von Hornbert in weniger als fünf Wochen Dunland zu erreichen. Der Herrscher von Lamedon fühlte eine gesunde Spannung in sich, die ihn von seinen Sorgen ablenkte. Was waren schon seine trüben Gedanken über Sylvannah im Vergleich zu den Problemen der Rohirim?


End file.
